Unwanted memories
by supposedalienpsycho
Summary: Yogi doesn't want to remember, so he locks it all away. But then something comes back and he cant escape for long, especially when this old 'friend' has a strange want for Nai. Gareki wants answers. Mentions of rape, murder, death and kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1: The want to forget

Hello, this is my first fanfic here. Hope i did well. This is for Karneval, from Yogi's point of view if you cant tell. Tell me what you think.

Onward with the fic!

* * *

At first…he doesn't know where he is. Or even _who_ he is either. But that doesn't matter to him, not yet. What _does_ matter is how empty the place is. How empty, and cold and dark it is. Or is it light? He can't tell. There's nothing to see, he _can't_ see. That's all he knows.

It's so empty. He's not sure if he's sitting, or floating. What time is it? Does time exist here? Does _anything_ exist there? He's not sure. It's hard to tell if it's so dark he can't see or if it's so bright he's gone blind. He decides it doesn't matter. He wants to know where he is.

He looks around, hoping to see something, _anything _that would be a bit familiar. Even a tiny bit. There is nothing. There's nothing, except him, the emptiness and that strange pressure. Furthermore, Even though he can't _see_ anything, he _feels_ something. Something pressing against his lungs, making it hard to breathe but at the same time he feels like it's (strangely) easier to breath. Like being in that strange place with no memories of how he got there, is a relief.

He tilts his head back. He tries to remember his name, something- _anything_. Nothing. His mind feels oddly blank, trying to force himself to remember anything hurts. It's like there's some huge wall blocking him from what he wants, _needs_, to remember. _Does_ he _really _want and need to remember, he decides to figure that one out when he _does_ remember.

He grips his pounding head. He has to hurry, he doesn't know why, he just knows that _something_, or even _someone_ needs his help. He has to go! He feels stuck. So very stuck. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Then there's a sharp pain to his head. He winces. His head hurts worse now. It's terrible; it burns and chills him to his very core. He wants it to stop. Then everything comes rushing back, his memories, and he wishes he could go back to the bleak emptiness.

These memories hurt worse than the pain in his head. "Ouch…It hurts.." Then the memories of what happened, who died in his arms. "You're…So cruel!!" That's how life is…what he believes now (though he near says it aloud) Life is short and cruel.

Then he sees it. A name floating there; Bright and warm and ever, so welcoming. He doesn't understand what the letters spell, but it's all he needs. It's his way out of this mess. Out of these horrible memories.

He tries to say the name. "Ga…" It's hard, the name is slipping away. NO! He needs to get away. "Ga..Huh…Ga...Re...?" Then he can see again.

"Gareki!" He shout as he shoots up and grabs the first thing he sees. It's him. "So you where there all along!!...I'm so happy you're safe!! Was I unconscious?!" Guilt builds in his stomach. "I'm sorry!!" His vision starts to blur.

"I'm so happy…It's…so...Warm." And it is warm. He feels warm and all the bad memories are locked away in the back of his mind. In a corner; locked behind bars, tons; no billions of heavy chains and locks. Away from his reach unless he ever calls for them, which he _never ever _will. And then everything goes black as he falls unconscious again. He welcomes it this time. He feels _so_ tired. He needs to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: UFO

Hey! Here's the second chapter! For he two people who reviewed my story: Thank you very much! Your reviews mean a lot t me. I was feeling kinda depressed when no had reviewed my fic, after i read your reviews i felt so happy! Thanks! This is for you!

Oh, just so you all know, I'll be adding an OC (that's what they're called, right?) to the fanfic. She will not screw up anything by being a pain in the ass Mary-sue (is that right?) She'll actually have a huge part of this, and will help determine how close Yogi is to everyone and who he believes he is.

On with the fic!

* * *

Gareki stared at Yogi's sleeping face. What had happened to him? Why hadn't he recognized him? Gareki couldn't, for the life of him, understand why that bothered him so greatly. He doesn't care for Yogi, right? Suddenly he feels like doubting himself. Gareki shook his head. He doesn't care. Not at all. At least, thats what he tells himself.

Gareki faintly heard Nai call his name. "Gareki!" Nai yelled in his ear. "What?!" Gareki snapped, having someone yell in you ear isn't a nice feeling. Nai sniffled a bit, and Gareki's vision had a little laps. He saw Nai as a Niji. Gareki felt heat rise to his face as he awkwardly patted Nai's back. "What is it?" he asked sighing. "What happened to Yogi? Did the scary voice get him?" Nai asked. _Scary voice?_ Gareki thought, looking down at Nai, who was looking at Yogi with worry. "What scary voice?" Gareki asked. "I heard Yogi, then a scary laugh and the scary voice started talking." Nai said with a small whimper.

"..."Gareki said nothing for a while. "The scary voice was Yogi." He said simply. "What?" Nai said looking confused. That wasn't right. Yogi's voice was dark and scary! When Nai had heard the voice laugh, he had been paralyzed with fear. Yogi's voice wasn't scary! "Yogi's voice isn't scary!" Nai repeated his thoughts out loud. Gareki sighed. "Alright, never mind."

"Yogi is sad."Nai said suddenly. "What? What maeks you say that Nai?" Gareki asked. Nai didn't answer, he just looked at Yogi's face.

* * *

Karoku watched as the huge bird carried Tsukumo's body away. After he lost sight of them he bagan to walk back to te building. Nai. Nai was safe and with Circus. He smirked. Things where going to get interesting.

Very interesting.

* * *

The huge birdie flew threw the sky, Tsukumo's unconscious body in its feet. The bird flew miles away from the headquarters, and the island it was on. Karoku had said to bring the girl to a safe far away place, right? What better place than the small island that was near? It was near as in just a few miles, but it wasn't too far away to make the bird tired flying there.

The bird caught sight of the park and swooped down with a loud _SWOOSH! FLAP FLAP!_ and landed with a click of it's long talons and a soft _thup!_ of Tsukumo's body. The bird place Tsukumo on the ground and stretched it's huge wings before taking of agai, not once noticing the watching person in the shadows.

Tsukumo's unconscious mind was reeling with worry for her friends and if she would find them in time. What happened to Yogi and Gareki? Are they alriht? Did they find Nai?

Tsukumo's body was picked up and carried away by the person in the shadows. She could decided whither this person was alright the next morning, after she woke up when the drug in her blood lost it's hold over her.

* * *

A girl walked down the sidewalk of the park. It was late and she should have been in bed asleep. But it was one of those night. she knew t would be a waste of time to even attempt to try to sleep. She hummed as she walked swung a basket filled with red and green apples in her right hand. She stopped suddenly when she saw something huge in the sky. Her mismatched eyes widened and she almost dropped her basket. Gripping her hat and basket tightly, she hid n the shadows, walking closer to get a look at the strange UFO.

Her Neon-ish green eye and electric blue one widened as she saw a bird swoop down and place something on the ground before taking off. The girl waited a while before walking closer to inspect the strange object on the ground. The girl sighed when she saw it was just another girl, _NOT_ a huge bird egg. "Aw, I wanted to see a giant birdie egg. Oh we~ll."

The girl looked closer at Tsukumo's body and saw he injuries Tsukumo had. "Hmmm. Guss you need some help, and i can't leave you here all night. That would be rude and mean." With a shrug the mismatched eyed girl picked Tsukumo's thin body up, her basket of apples in her right hand and her hat on her head, she walked to he home where she would give Tsukumo's injuries medical attention.

"big brother Rinji? Please watch over this girl and me." The girl looked at the sky as the sky changed colors as the sun rose up. The sky reminder her of the water color her brother always used to paint. "I have a strange feeling I'm going to be involved with something interesting and dangerous." With that she carried Tsukumo to her home.


	3. Chapter 3: Liam

'Sup! Anyway this is the third chapter. From Tsukumo's point of view.

On to the fic!

* * *

Tsukumo opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as she sat up. Tsukumo glanced around, noticing she was in a bed, in a small room and all her wounds had been treated, But by who? Tsukumo climbed out of the old, but completely comfortable and warn bed and walked to the closed bed room door. "Shit!" Tsukumo heard a voice cuss as something shattered on the ground. Tsukumo tensed, ready for a fight and opened the door. The sight she saw was nothing of what she thought she would have seen. first off, she is she had been expecting to see something (She hadn't, but she had tried to be prepared for anything, and failed) she hadn't believed she would have seen a small, very skinny, girlish looking boy.

He had short messy raven black hair that went to the middle of his neck, mis matched eyes ( One was a neon-ish green color he other electric blue), tan skin and he looked to be and inch or two shorter than Yogi, (but Yogi wasn't here at the moment, so she couldn't be sure) and was also rather (though not dangerously or overly) Thin.

"Aww. I had wanted to have had breakfast already made before you woke up."He whined childishly. His voice thought rather scratchy, was light and a bit feminine. He wore black jeans a red long sleeved button up shirt, a smiley face print untied tie , black converse and a hat on his head.

"How ya feelin'? "He asked Tsukumo as he picked up the remains of a plate of the ground.

"I'm feeling fine, what am i doing here?" Tsukumo asked, she remembered being poked with a needle before being knocked out. She decided, if she was polite maybe this boy would tell her what was going on. If not...well she was in a hurry.

"Ah, right. I found you when i was walking home last night." He hissed , dropping a plate piece before blowing on his hand.

"Found me?" Tsukumo asked feeling contused. "Mmhmm." The strange boy nodded, his cut finger in his mouth.

"Yep. At first I thought you where just a big birdie egg, but you were a person and hurt, and decided to help." He said honestly.

Tsukumo nodded. The body nodded back, dropping the plate pieces in the trash. "So, what's your name?"

The sudden question caught Tsukumo off guard. "What?"

"Your name,silly. My name is Liam McMurphy." The boy said with a nod.

"My name is Tsukumo, pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping me." Tsukumo said with a slight curtsy.

Liam grinned. "No need to be so stiff!" Stiff? Tsukumo thought with a frown. "Please come help before i burn the food!" Liam called from the kitchen. Tsukumo walked into the kitchen, to see french toast, eggs, and bacon cooking on the stove. A first aid kit on the counter next to an obviously freshly made jar of apple sauce.

"I wasn't sure if you were a vegetarian or something." Liam said looking a bit shy. Tsukumo smiled a bit. He momentarily reminded her of Nai.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Liam grinned. "No problem! It's been a while since i had any guests."

Tsukumo and Liam sat at the table and began to eat. Tsukumo took a bite of French toast when Liam asked a sudden question.

"So when do we leave?" Liam asked, looking at Tsukumo.

"What?" Tsukumo asked shocked. Surely the boy didn't mean...?

"When. Do. We. Leave?" He asked slowly. "I'm takin' it you're not from around here, taken how you act 'n' all. Plus, gut feeling says you need to get somewhere, to someone or **someones** to be specific, and i need to get away from here for a while." "Why would you want to come with me?" Tsukumo asked. Liam shrugged. "You need to get somewhere and i can get you there. Also, just between you and me, i need to find someone too. I'll tell you more later, bit only if you agree!" He said with a cheeky grin and a playful wink.

He was teasing her! Tsukumo felt rather furious. How** dare** he make fun of her when she needed to find her friends!

"I'm not making fun of you, i just have a gut feeling, that if i go with you, I'll get to where i need to be." Liam said seriously. His mist matched eyes staring straight at Tsukumo. "I understand the need to find someone important to you, that's the other reason i want to go with you."

"What are all the reasons?" Tsukumo asked quietly. Trying not to fidget under Liam's strong, serious stare. It was focused completely on her, her movements. As if he was trying to see through her, and was succeeding.

"One, you don't know your way around her, so I'll help you. second, i know what it's like having to look for someone, and never finding them. Third, its a selfish reason, i need to get away. A little exciting adventure wouldn't hurt..." He sighed and tipped his hat back a bit. "...My fourth reason, is , that, I...Just** know** that if i go with you I'll help something. I don't know what. I just...**know**." Liam chuckled quietly. "I don't even know **who** I'm supposed to find., just that i have to find them."

"Then why look?" Tsukumo asked. Liam tipped his hat forward, casting a shadow over his face, hiding his eyes.

"Because i was told, by someone i trust with me life, that i would need to find someone, seven years later. Well, its seven years later, and my gut feelin's telling me ta go." Liam met Tsukumo gaze and she nodded stiffly.

"Alright. You can come." The words where out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Liam grinned. "Thank you Miss Tsukumo~! He said brightly.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"After breakfast?" Tsukumo asked.

Liam nodded. "Alright. I just need to grab my backpack and first aid kit, i have a feeling we'll need it." Tsukumo nodded.

What was she getting herself into?

* * *

There you go! Sorry it's so short! Can anyone gues what happened to the girl who found Tsukumo? Please reveiw! Pretty please?:*(


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares of past

Bonjur! Yeah, i kinda did update this the same day i posted the third chapter. I feel so accomplished!

On to the fic!

* * *

Yogi stirred in his sleep. He was floating. In his dream that is. On a big fluffy the cloud floated along with the wind. Yogi blinked sleepily. "Where am i?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep and tiredness. "Yogi!" Yogi sat up in alarm. That voice! "yogi!" The voice was coming closer. "N-no! Yogi scrambled to his feet. In doing so, he tripped and lost his balance. Gravity took it's effect and Yogi fell from the cloud; his violet eyes wide as his long thin arms reached up in a weak attempt to grab the cloud.

Yogi closed his eyes as he fell. He didn't care at the moment that he was falling from so high up, or even how he had been on a cloud in the first place. what mattered to him, was that he would be away from the voice. It brought back to much pain. Pain of what he did. "Yogi." Yogi opened his eyes. He was surrounded by belue. A dark royal blue color.** His** favorite color. "Yogi." That was **his** voice. Yogi gulped before sitting up and looking to his right. Yogi's violet eyes widened and suddenly he could no longer breathe. He was there, and not a day older than seven. "E-Eito!" He whispered. It felt as if here was a huge weight on his chest, crushing his heart and lungs. He couldn't breathe. His brother...his **twin** brother was standing in front of him. Looking like he had before-

"Idiot." Eito muttered, looking at Yogi with a smirk on his face. "Your back!" Yogi launched himself at the older twin, his mind not registering that he was seven years old again. Or rather, he looked seven years old again. Tears were flowing down seven year old Yogi's face, yet nonetheless, he grinned happily at his twin. "Your such a cry baby." Eito said with a soft smile on his face. Yogi grinned even wider, showing that he was missing a front tooth, making a bit of color show on his cheeks. "Hey, wheres Aiko?" Yogi asked, looking around for their little sister. "Over here!" A little voice yelled happily as a three year old girl attached herself to both of the twin boys. "Your both so loud." Eito complained lightly. The little girl pouted "Am not!" The little girl, Aiko, protested. Yogi laughed happily as he patted her head. Immediately, she leaned into his touch. Yogi had always had a way with kids. Aiko and Yogi had golden yellow hair like their mother had before she had died giving birth to Aiko. Aiko also had their father's ice blue eyes. While Yogi and had their mother's violet eyes. One of the few thing they had in common, despite the fact Eito's eyes were a shade lighter. Eito also had their father's natural silver hair color.

"What are you doing over there? I thought we where gonna play!" Yogi's eyes flew open, he spun around, shoving his siblings behind him in an attempt to hide them. "Ah, you brought friends who also want to play too?" The voice asked. "Leave them alone!" Yogi yelled. It felt like the cold icy hand of the grim reaper himself had caught his heart, and his heart was beating so fast that it was like it was trying to fly away. Yogi felt so scared. That man...he was back! And he wanted to hurt his family! Yogi wouldn't let him, he didn't want to let him, but he already had.

He heard himself scream 'NO!'. His eyes, if even possible, widened even more. Eito wasn't behind him anymore, instead he was on the ground bleeding to death, the man towering over him. "Yogi? ...You..alright?" He had asked Yogi...if he wa alright. He had been a protective/worrying older brother even as he died.

"N-no." Yogi whispered. Eito's blood was all over. On the ground, his body, the man and the man's weapon. Yogi gulped and looked down, before gasping in shock. The blood was on his too~ Not just his own blood, but his twin's and fathers!

"You're nothing but a screw up." The man cooed. "You deserve the pain." Yogi gulped. He was right. Yogi was nothing but a screw up.

First, he had gotten sick, and had given that sickness to his father causing his death. At least, that's what Yogi thought. It couldn't have just been a coincidence. Him getting really sick before dying. It couldn't be a coincidence! It **couldn't** be!

Second, he was **so weak**! After his father died Eito took charge. Being the oldest. Looking around for any money or work to get money he could find. Luckily, the house had been paid off. Electricity and running water had been taken care of by close family friends. At least, that's what Eito said. Yet Yogi knew that Eito was still pushing himself. He had been right.

Yogi found out that his older bother had been working at a construction sight. At night when he and Aiko had been sleeping. Yogi had felt so weak. And pathetic. here he was and Yogi didn't do a thing to help his brother. When Eito was working at night, he didn't do anything helpful. Sure, Eito wasn't doing any big jobs or anything, he was just helping around. Running errands, but he was still working so late at night. **For him and Aiko**.

Third, he let...Yogi lowered his head. He had been **raped**, multiple times. And he **let** it happen. Because he was to afraid, to scared to reach out to tell his family. To scared to yell for help. That lead to his brother's death.

Fourth, his twin brother's death. He had been pulled into the alley that day by his raper, and after being breath and raped a few times. Eito had found them. Yogi's screams and pleads for the pain to to stop, for the man to go away, had lead his brother there. Straight to his death.

Yogi had watched helplessly as Eito had been **murdered** in front of him. Watched as his twin had been beat and stabbed to death. Watched helplessly as the man **fucked** his twin's **dead body**.

All that blood, and screaming. Yogi had been useless and weak. Even if he couldn't' have moved because of how much blood he lost, he still should have done more to stop his twin's death. Yet he didn't. Yogi had caused such trouble for his sister. Sure, she hadn't known what rape was, but she would a few years later, after looking it up. Her knowing wouldn't help make talking about what had happened that day any easier. in fact, it would make it worse. Impossible to talk about it. Even if she knew what rape was and that it had happened to Yogi, she wouldn't know about his other problems. and neither would he. A few years later, he would join circus because of his 'super human' strength, and that be had severe allergies that needed to be taken care of carefully. By wearing that band aid on his face every day, replacing it with a new one everyday.

The list could go on in Yogi's mind. Of all the times he was a pain. All the times he had been a** problem** to** everyone** around him.

The most recent times. The newest times he was a bother was added to his list. First off,he couldn't save Gareki's friend. (he had been **right** there! He **should** have been able to do something!) He let Tsukumo, Nai and Gareki get hurt. (What kind of friend was he? to let them get hurt so easily!) And when he had collapse, both times. ( He was in **circus**. He shouldn't have collapsed so** easily**! He shouldn't be so **weak**!)

Yogi gasped in shock as the blood from his twin brother began to slide towards him. He looked around frantically. Aiko was gone. "good bye Yogi." Yogi's head shoot to the left. His sister didn't glance at him as she turned her back to him. "No! Don't go! Please!" Yogi yelled helplessly as she disappeared. The blood on him began to bubble and burn him. And Yogi fell to his knees. he deserved worse than this.

"Yogi!" Yogi shot up, wide awake, when he heard a voice yell his name and his face get slapped. Yogi gasped, grasping a hand over his frantically beating heart. He looked up surprised.

"G-Gareki?" Yogi asked "What happened?" Yogi asked looking up at Gareki. They where in a medic room. It was night and Nai was asleep in the bed across from where he and Gareki where. "Wheres Tsukumo?" Yogi asked, glancing at Nai, before looking back at Gareki.

"S-shes not here." "What?" Yogi asked alarmed. "Be quiet!" Gareki snapped. He sighed. "She got kidnapped. Me and Nai are going withe someone else." Gareki looked away. "Oh." I let Tsukumo get kidnapped. Yogi thought, looking down at his lap. "How are you and Nai?" Yogi asked, looking back up at Gareki.

Gareki blinked, his face black. "Fine." He said shortly. Yogi grinned, trying to push his depressing thoughts away. "S-shut up and go to sleep. Your such a pain." Gareki said looking away as he walked back to his own bed. Yogi's eyes widened at the out burst, but or was true. "Yeah." Yogi whispered softly. "I am, huh?" "G'night." He said a little louder, feigning happiness. Just like always. Yogi laid back down and closed his eyes tightly. Trying to keep his tears in. Trying to hide his pain.

* * *

T_T It had been longer on paper! Oh well. Maaan! I feel bad for putting Yogi threw so much. He and Nai are my favorite characters. Sorry if I made Gareki seem a bit like an ass. Why he acted that way will be explained in the next chapter. which will be up soon. I already have ideas! :D

PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? :*(

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Yogi's dream

Hola! Here's the 5th chapter! Hope you enjoy. It's Gareki's point of view. I hope I'm keeping everyone in character (Or as close as i can get.) It's hard trying to imagine this actually happening to the characters, and I'm not sure I'm keeping them in character, or even close. Sure Yogi's gonna act a little different, everyone will. I'm just typing away and hoping I'm even a bit close. And coming up with ideas inst so easy as i thought it would be. Oh well.

To the fic!

* * *

Gareki sighed as he looked at the ceiling above the medic bed he laid on, his arms crossed underneath his head. Gareki glanced to his at Yogi, where Yogi was asleep on his bed, and frowned slightly at the face Yogi was making. It almost looked as if he was in pain. "Neehhh..." Yogi moaned in his sleep as he frowned in his sleep. Gareki raised an eyebrow and sat up a bit. What was..? When Yogi turned and hissed out as if he was possibly in pain, Gareki shoot out of his bed and was at Yogi's bedside before he could even finish his thought. Gareki blinked as he stood next to the bed, unsure of what to do or even** why** he should care, while Yogi tossed and turned looking hurt.

Yogi's face suddenly relaxed and his body went quit limp. Yogi turned over, facing Gareki, and snuggled his face into his pillow. Gareki's breathe caught in his throat. Yogi...looked **so** calm. There was no huge irritating grin on his face, and he wasn't annoying Gareki with loud, constant words. Instead, he was so....Gareki struggled to find the exact word. The pale moonlight that streamed in threw the window, cast a slight glow on Yogi's face. The white bandage on his left check and reflected the moonlight. Yogi's eyelashes fluttered over his checks and his lips where in a slight smile. The smile itself was breathe taking, because it was not something you would ever expect to see on Yogi's face.

Yogi's smiles where usually bright and huge. Filled with tons of light, hell, it almost rivaled the sun in the 'annoying bright lights' category. But this one... This one was **small**, almost nothing more than a **slight** turn of the corners of his mouth. It was soft and calm..and **true**. Gareki felt shocked at the thought. No, this smile was as real as the ones Yogi usually threw at people. What could Yogi possibly gain from smiling at people, if he was not **really** happy? Gareki pushed the thoughts away and looked at Yogi.

Yogi sighed happily. "Your back.."He whispered. Gareki frowned. Who's back? Why did...Yogi seem so **happy** that this person was back? Even is it was in a dream, what made Yogi so happy? Yogi's smile grew just a tiny bit, and warmth seemed to creep out of it. It warmed Gareki just a bit. by only** seeing **the smile, he felt oddly...relieved? Happy? No, seeing the fool smile couldn't make me feel happy! Gareki thought with a frown. His attention returned to Yogi when he heard the older gasp.

"Leave them alone!"Yogi ordered loudly. the words where a bit slurred with sleep, but loud nonetheless. Gareki quickly glanced at Nai, whose bed was across the room from his, and saw that Yogi's shout hadn't woken him. He glanced back down at Yogi to see him frowning again. Leave **who** alone? Gareki thought. He crept closer to Yogi as Yogi moved his arm a bit. Yogi's body jerked suddenly, and he moaned as if he had been struck in the chest. Yogi was begging to sweat. Just **what **was he dreaming about. Yogi gulped and hissed in pain.

Yogi began to twist and turn. He hissed and moaned as if he was in pain, and Gareki had no idea what to do. Wait, Gareki stopped himself. Why** should **he do **anything**? What happened to Yogi was **none **of his concern. He was **no** friend of his. His thoughts flashed back to what had happened. Gareki looked at his feet. He shouldn't blame Yogi for what had happened to his friends, but he did. A small, hurt part of him did. Sure, he knew it wasn't really Yogi's fault, but he needed someone, other than himself, to blame. He wanted to blame Yogi, but doing so was wrong. What had Yogi done? He had done his job, which was to protect Gareki and Nai. Not running around doing whatever the two of them wanted.

Yogi had tried. Whereas Gareki hadn't. At least, Gareki felt he should have done more. but what's done is done. He couldn't go back and save them. They might have been to long gone already. There was nothing he could do. Right now, he had to help Nai find this 'Karoku' person.

He and Nai would be put under the care of two other Circus members. They probably wouldn't see Yogi, or Tsukumo again. Tsukumo. Gareki glanced at Nai. Nai was a bit curled on his sighed. Tucked under the blankets as his white hair spread out a bit on the pillow.

Gareki's attention shoot to the left when he heard Yogi whimper. Yogi was silent for a bit. Had he imagined it? Gareki looked at Yogi. Suddenly Yogi whimpered again and curled up slightly. "No! Don't go!...Please!"Yogi begged in a whisper. His voice was so broken and hurt. Like he was being hurt by the very people he loved. Tears started to leak out from Yogi's closed eyes. Wetting his long lashes. Gareki's breathe caught in his throat. He knew he had to do something now! But** what**?

Yogi twisted and whimpered pathetically some more. He sounded so** hurt**. So** broken**. How? What was he dreaming about? Was it really some nightmare? It didn't seem like could be. It was like Yogi was remembering something painful...Gareki shook his head. Yogi was always happy and acted like a child. He **couldn't** have been hurt so badly before that he would have **nightmares**. But then again... Gareki didn't know Yogi **personally**, **despite** how friendly Yogi was, he didn't know a **thing** about the young man's past. And he didn't share a room with him, so he wouldn't know if Yogi had nightmare **every night**. And the way Yogi acted before. His hair had turned from it's usual golden color to that of a silver one. He acted **completely** different. His **voice** had even been different. A 'scary voice' ,as Nai had called it. It had been darker and harsher than Yogi's normal light happy voice.

He hadn't even** remembered **him.

Gareki shook his head. Not sure why that would bothered him. Wait, no it** didn't** bother him the slightest. Just...intrigued him. Yeah, that's it!

Yogi cried out and Gareki had a sudden idea. he had no water, so he hoped Yogi didn't attack people in his sleep. Gareki pulled back his hand, and with a yell of Yogi's name, struck said person on the face. Yogi shoot up right after and Gareki jumped a foot back, in case Yogi would attack him. Instead Yogi gasped, gripped his shirt over his heart and breathed heavily. Yogi glanced up, and looked surprised. **Why**? "G-Gareki?" Yogi asked, almost uncertain. Gareki's breathe caught in his throat once more.

Yogi's violet eyes both caught and reflected the moonlight. The moonlight showed different shades of violet in Yogi's eyes. His eyes where so dark. Sure, Tsukumo's eyes where the same color, but they where a lighter shade. More purple than a dark violet like Yogi's. Then the moonlight seemed to dance on Yogi's golden colored hair, making it look soft and almost glowing in the pale light.

"Wheres Tsukumo?" Yogi's question brought Gareki away from his thoughts. "S-shes not here." Gareki responded, "What?!" Yogi yelped, looking worried. "Be quiet!"Gareki snapped. He didn't need Nai waking up. But he felt bad for snapping at Yogi, like he had just** kicked** an **already wounded** puppy. "She got kidnapped. Me and Nai are going with someone else." Gareki said bluntly. He had wanted to get that over with fast, like ripping off a band aid. Quick and easy.

"Oh."Yogi said quietly, looking at his lap. "How are you and Nai?"Yogi asked, looking up at Nai. "Fine." Gareki says shortly. Hoping to end the conversation. "That's good." Yogi said, his smile soft. "S-shut up and go to sleep." Gareki stuttered looking away from Yogi. His heart thumping a bit fast and a blush rising to his face. "Your such a problem." He said as he walked towards his bed. He hadn't expected Yogi to reply, or even say anything to that.

"Yeah...I guess I am, huh?" It was no more than a whisper. It was as if he hadn't intended for Gareki to hear him. Like the words where just a soft admittance for only his ears. Gareki almost turned around to ask him what he had meant, when Yogi said a "G'night." loud enough that he** knew** he was meant to hear **that**, and not the little whisper Yogi had said before.

Gareki climbed into his bed and pulled the blanket to his shoulders. He snuck a glance at Yogi. His eyes where shut tight. Gareki frowned. What was wrong with him? Gareki shook his head. It shouldn't matter to him. Not one bit. But, it did. To a small part of him. A small part he pushed away.

"Good night." Gareki whispered back, only loud enough for his ears, for reasons he didn't, or didn't **want** to know.

* * *

So, there's the 5th chapter. How is it? No one has reviewed. I feel just a bit sad. Oh well. Can't expect instant reviews. So PLEASE Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!

Bye! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Pretty eyes

Hey! Here's the sixth chapter, i hope it's good.

Que the fic!

* * *

Yogi was sitting. It was dark and cold. Yogi felt numb and scared and empty all at the same time. His legs were curled up to his chest, his chin resting on his knees. His face hidden slightly by his golden blond hair and his deep violet eyes shut tightly.

Yogi had no idea where he was. He was lonely, yes, but better to be lonely than a bother to everyone else.

Yogi blinked and raised his head. What was...? There it was again! IT sounded like a also sounded like someone was calling his name. But why? Why would anyone look for him? "Yogi!" The voice was louder and clearer now. It echoed threw the dark little place Yogi was in. "Yogi!"

Yogi hesitated. He wasn't sure he should go see who was calling him. The voice didn't sound familiar, but that didn't mean recognize something in the voice. He heard, felt and understood the pain buried away in the voice. The person who the voice belonged to, had lost someone dear to them. Yogi could relate to that kind of pain. Oh, how he could relate.

"Yogi! Yogi! Please! Where are you?" Yogi blinked as he climbed to his feet. Whether he wanted to meet this person or not, the person would find him soon enough. Yogi stretched his arms out before carefully walking a few steps forward.

How would he get out? Was he in a room, or a hole of some sort? Where was he? Yogi scratched his head. Why didn't he know where he was?

"Yogi!" The voice was closer now. Much closer. Yogi gulped, his heart stuttering just a bit. Yogi hesitated a bit more. Should he call out?

"Yogi?" Well, it was to late to do anything now. The person was almost where he was.

Yogi frowned, shielding his eyes from the sudden bright light that was shinning his way. He could faintly make out a silhouette of a person. "Yogi!" The person was running towards him. Before he could decide whether to stay or run, Yogi was tackled to the ground in a surprise hug.

"I found you!" Exclaimed the person hugging him tightly. "Found me?" Yogi asked after he found his voice. He felt the person's head nod on his chest before they began speaking. "Yep. I found you." He felt the person's arms tighten slightly around his thin body. "You'd better not leave me, got it?" The person said tensely.

Yogi felt himself smile softly. He began to weave his hand threw the person's shortish messy raven black hair. "I'll try not to, if you don't leave me." He said quietly. The person on him chuckled softly. "Promise. Thought, your gonna wanna get rid of me when we meet."

"I doubt that. Wait, what do you mean by 'When we meet'?" Yogi asked, looking down at the person's head, only seeing messy black hair. "We haven't meet yet, silly. At least, not in person." Yogi was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Suddenly they where standing in a huge strange grassy orange field. There was a giant grape fruit tree with a wooden swing tied to one of it's branches, a river flowing calmly beside the tree. A light breeze blew by, shifting the tree's red leaves and branches and moving the swing just a bit.

"My little dream world." The person said softly. Yogi just nodded. The person sat on the swing. "You see, me and you aren't really here right now. Our souls are. This place doesn't even really exist." "What? Our souls? This place isn't real?" Yogi repeated, not quite understanding. "No, this is a dream world i created in my mind and body. Where my soul visits when i am sleeping. A small little place rather close to my subconscious. You where in yours when i found you.

"And yes, our souls. Right now our souls are in my little dream place. We will meet in person soon enough. The person said walking towards the swing. They sat down and kicked off to begin swinging. "We will?" Yogi asked as he sat down, leaning slightly on the tree. "Yes, we will. But first, lets just talk. "About what?"

"Hmm. I don't know." The question had been bugging Yogi for the past few minutes, it flew from his lips before he could figure out how to ask it without sounding rude. "Why is my dream world place so different from yours?" The person slowed down swinging just a bit, looking at the unique pale green sky with the few but not scarce pale blue clouds.

"We are different people. With different views, minds and souls. That would be a reason. Along with another." Yogi frowned. "Another?" Yogi asked. "Yes. But that's not what you meant, huh?" The person sighed.

"The reason is, you still haven't let your built up guilt go. I'm trying to move on, your not. I've already started to let go, Yogi, you haven't yet." The person said, looking into Yogi's eyes as they stopped swinging. "You hold to much pain and hate for yourself. You need to let go. "Yogi shook his head.

"It's my fault. "He argued back weakly. The person shook their head. "Yogi." The person sounded tired. Tired and sad. Yogi shook his head. "I'm sorry." "You blame blame yourself to much! You hurt yourself with this false accusations." The person sighed. "It's not healthy Yogi. Your mind is already deteriorating under the unnecessary pressure. IT doesn't help with the new persona you've made."

"New persona?" Yogi asked, tilting his head to the side. "Yes, wait..You still don't know?" The person said exclaimed in disbelief. Yogi frowned slightly in confusion. The person shook their head, sighing softly. "It's for you to find out. If i tell you now, well, it would only hurt you."

Yogi opened his mouth to ask something, when he felt a tug on his soul. "Good bye Yogi. For now anyways." "Wait! Who are you?" Yogi asked frantically as he felt himself lifted in the sky, pulled by an invisible and strong force. The person just laughed. "You'll know who i am when we meet, but just in case, the names...!"

Yogi was pulled away.

Yogi blinked. He was on the ground. He looked up. He had been kicked out of bed. He gulped when he saw Akari looming over him, an evil glint in the young doctors eyes. He stuttered a bit. The doctor grabbed his shoulder and heaved him up to his feet. "I heard your band-aid came off. Your allergies where quit troublesome." The doctor said sharply.

Yogi winced. "I-I...I b-blacked out. Sorry." He said softly. The doctor frowned. "For how long?" Yogi shrugged. "I-I don't know." He said. The doctor let go, turning away from Yogi. Yogi fell onto the bed. He looked up, and saw Akari with a huge needled syringe. He gulped, yelping as he scrambled backwards to get away from the sharp object held threateningly in Akari's hand.

"Akari, leave the boy alone. I already gave him his shots when he was asleep." Akari and Yogi glanced up to see the older doctor ( What is his name? The old doctor, that did the magic tricks?) walking in. Yogi blinked. "Wha?"

Akari sighed, putting the needle away, to the relief of Yogi. Hirato walked into the room, smiling as he said hello. "Hello everyone." Gareki and Nai trailing behind him. Nai looked at Yogi with watery eyes, before he started crying. Yogi was startled and was at Nai's side in an instant. "There, there Nai. It's alright." He said softly as he ran his left hand threw Nai's white hair, calming the boy instantly. Nai leaned on Yogi as he slowly stopped crying.

Yogi smiled down at Nai as Nai smiled brightly back up at him. "Moving along, it's time to say good bye." Hirato said rather tightly. Gareki raised an eyebrow at him. "No!" Nai said, his arms gripping Yogi tightly in his small arms. Yogi blinked in surprise. "Its only for a short while, until we find Tsukumo."

Nai started to cry again. "NO! I don't wanna leave! I want Yogi and everyone to come too!" Yogi ran his hand threw Nai's hair again and began to rub the boys back softly. "It's only for a short while Nai, You'll both be back soon. You'll make new friends while your away. Okay?" Yogi whispered softly to the boy, as everyone watched in wonder as Yogi quickly, and ,surprisingly, expertly calmed the crying Nai.

Nai nodded. "Okay." He said reluctantly as he released his grip on Yogi's middle. Yogi grinned, hiding his sadness that Nai and Gareki where leaving all to well.

The doctor, Akari, Hirato and Yogi walked Nai and Gareki to the door. There stood two people. A two men. One taller than the other. The tall one was a head taller than Yogi and the other the same height as Gareki, if not a few inches taller.

The tall one had brown hair and blue eyes. He had dark skin and was dressed like Hirato. The shorter one had dirty blond hair and hazel blue eyes. He had tan skin. He wore a button up shirt and some pants. "Hello, I'm John and this is Carl." The tall man said gesturing to the shorter guy who waved.

"Nice to meet you he said politely." Nai smiled at them, and Gareki said nothing. "We hope you'll take care of them." Hirato said, shaking John's hand. John nodded. "We will do anything we can." Hirato nodded. John turned to Carl and nodded. "Well, lets go." Said Carl.

Nai and Gareki followed them out of the ship. Gareki turned back, and Yogi waved slightly. Gareki's eyes widened slightly, before the door closed.

"You need to rest, Yogi." Said the doctor, gently pulling Yogi back to the room. Yogi looked at him surprised. Why was he being so...nice and gentle? Yogi followed him inside the room and lied on the bed. "G'night" he said softly. His eyelids felt heavy suddenly. He felt tired.

He faintly remembered the dream he had. He remembered the person just barely. What he remembered clearly, was the at the person had odd eyes. Mis matched. The right eye had been Neon green and the right a bright electric blue. People would find this strange or even a bit scary or even ugly. Yogi didn't.

He had thought the eyes where very pretty.

* * *

Gareki blinked as he woke up. he turned his head and saw some light streaming threw the window. Gareki sat up and saw that Nai and Yogi were still sleeping. He got up and walked slightly towards Yogi, he was sleeping. Yogi wasn't having any nightmares again.

Gareki sighed with relief. Wait, he shook his head a light blush hon his face. Why should he care if the idiot had nightmares? He had only woken him up so he could sleep. It wasn't like he cared or anything. And why was he blushing?

Yogi turned in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent. He sleeps talks? Gareki thought, walking a bit closer. Yogi was asleep, his face calm. The sun light reflected of his hair, showing just how much of a golden color it was. His skin caught a tiny bit of light, making it's tan hue stand out a bit.

Gareki shook his head fast. What was he doing? He shouldn't be looking at Yogi! Gareki turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Might as well go see when he and Nai would be leaving.

He walked down the hall. He saw a door that was just barely open and walked towards it. He peered inside and saw the doctor, Akari and Hirato. Just as he was about to push the door open, he heard Akari begin to speak.

"His band-aid was off when they where found." IT was a simple accusation, one that made the older Doctor and Hirato tense. "You wouldn't suppose his other self acted out?" Hirato asked. Gareki's eyes widened. Hirato sounded tense, as if this was something huge. A very huge problem.

"They had been fighting, of course he came out. He wouldn't pass up what he would call a 'game'." The older doctor sounded older, and completely serious. "What where they talking about?

"I have to question if he took the band-aid off purposely." Akari said. Hirato shook his head. "He wouldn't do that. He thinks he has really bad allergies, which is why he 'blacks out'. He doesn't even know about his split personality." Split personality? Gareki's eyes widened. That would explain how Yogi was like a completely different person, and a little of why he hadn't recognized him.

But a split personality. Wouldn't that mean that something had to have happened to Yogi when he was younger, to make him create a fake illusion of a person in his mind? What more is that he doesn't even know. How could Yogi not know?

Gareki was brought out of his thought when he heard the older Doctor speak. "Yogi will believed he passed out, but Gareki was there. He must have seen." Akari nodded. "What should we do. Hirato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "To tiresome."

Gareki backed up. "We wait. We don't know what Gareki will do, but lets hope he comes to us first about this. IF Yogi finds out, it will not be good for his health." The doctor said.

Gareki turned and walked back to the infirmary. This was none of his business. IT shouldn't concern him. he didn't care for Yogi at all. He didn't want to, but a bit of him did.

"Gareki?" Gareki looked up and saw Nai steeping out of the room. "Are we really leaving he asked, looking scared. Gareki nodded. "Yeah, we are." Nai sniffed. "I don't want to leave. We have to find Tsukumo! Yogi will be all alone if we leave!" Gareki frowned. "Shut up! Don't you want to find Karoku?" He asked. Nai hesitated. "Y-yes..." "So? Besides, Hirato, the doctor and Akari are here. Yogi'll be just fine." He grumbled at Nai.

Nai sniffed and looked to the ground. "Alright." He sounded defeated. And sad. Gareki shook his head and pointedly looked away. He didn't want a sudden lapse in vision and to see Nai as a Niji again. IT would guilt him. He didn't want or need guilt. But he felt guilty anyway.

Tsukumo was missing and Yogi was hurt. Gareki shook his head. It was the idiot's own fault! Not his! He would not feel guilty!

"Well, well. It seems your both away, how about Yogi?" Hirato's voice brought Gareki out of his denial thoughts. Nai looked up at Hirato. "He's still asleep phony four eyes." He saw Hirato's eye twitch at Gareki's 'nick name' for him. "I'll go wake him up." Akari said, a rather evil glint in his eyes.

Akari went into the room and Gareki looked at Hirato and the doctor. Just as he opened his mouth, Nai cut in. "Why are we leaving?" He asked, sounding whinny and childish. He had spent to much time around Yogi, Gareki decided. Hirato raised an eyebrow. "We need to find Tsukumo, we wont be able to protect you much with her missing." He said calmly.

"So? Yogi will!" Nai said. The doctor shook his head. "IT doesn't work out like that Nai. That is something Yogi cant do by himself. He is also wounded at the moment. It is only temporary." The doctor said. Nai looked like he was about to cry. The doctor went into the room.

" Your bags are already packed. Two other members of circus will be coming to pick you up. Hirato said. "Sounds like you cant wait to get rid of us." Gareki said calmly. "Come with me." Hirato said, completely ignoring Gareki's comment.

They followed Hirato into the room, and as soon as Nai saw Yogi, he was bawling. Yogi looked panicked for a moment, before he rushed to Nai's side. Yogi ran his hand threw Nai's hair and Nai leaned on him. "There, Ther, Nai, it's alright." Yogi soothed him instantly. Nai was no longer crying.

Yogi smiled down at Nai as Nai smiled brightly back up at him. "Moving along, it's time to say good bye." Hirato said rather tightly. Gareki raised an eyebrow at him. "No!" Nai said, his arms gripping Yogi tightly in his small arms. Yogi blinked in surprise. "Its only for a short while, until we find Tsukumo."

Nai started to cry again. "NO! I don't wanna leave! I want Yogi and everyone to come too!" Yogi ran his hand threw Nai's hair again and began to rub the boys back softly. "It's only for a short while Nai, You'll both be back soon. You'll make new friends while your away. Okay?" Yogi whispered softly to the boy. Gareki could only stare in amazement as Yogi calmed Nai easily. Why had he never done so before.

Nai nodded. "Okay." He said reluctantly as he released his grip on Yogi's middle. Gareki watched as Yogi smiled at the boy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about that smile was off. It bothered him. He didn't know why.

Hirato leaded them all to the door, where two men where waiting for them.

The tall one was a head taller than Yogi and the other the same height as Gareki, if not a few inches tall one had brown hair and blue eyes. He had dark skin and was dressed like Hirato. The shorter one had dirty blond hair and hazel blue eyes. He had tan skin. He wore a button up shirt and some pants. "Hello, I'm John and this is Carl." The tall man said gesturing to the shorter guy who waved.

"Nice to meet you he said politely." Nai smiled at them, and Gareki said nothing. "We hope you'll take care of them." Hirato said, shaking John's hand. John nodded. "We will do anything we can." Hirato nodded. John turned to Carl and nodded. "Well, lets go." Said Carl.

Nai and Gareki followed them out the door. Gareki turned back, and Saw Yogi. Their was something wrong about Yogi. He looked, tired, sick and sad. IT wasn't right. It seemed wrong for the usually energetic man to be so quiet and passive. Yogi smiled and waved. IT was his usual grin. And Gareki found himself yearning to see the soft gently smile Yogi had worn during his sleep.

Wait, what? Gareki's eyes widened. He wanted to see Yogi smile. Why? Why would he fool's mile be important to him. He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He walked into John and Carl's ship. Nai was sitting in a chair already. Ready to go?" Carl asked. He nodded.

Gareki found the strange urge to go back inside the ship he had just been on an d go to Yogi. To ask him what the hell was wrong with him and what he was doing to his thoughts. But most importantly, he wanted to know why he felt the need to see Yogi smile.

He pushed the urge down and sat next to Nai. "Do you think Yogi will be alright?"Nai asked, looking up at Gareki. "Be quite Nai." Gareki told the boy, because he tow wondered if Yogi would be alright. He sighed and looked out the window as the ship flew away.

* * *

Mis matched eyes opened. Blinking sleep away, as the neon green and blue eyes focused. "Are you awake? we are almost at halfway to the next train station." Tsukumo's voice said from next to Liam. Tsukumo frowned. The boy seemed a bit dazed. A few minutes after the train started, he had fallen asleep. He had mumbled once before going completely limp. Tsukumo would have thought him dead, if not for his faint breathing.

He looked over at Tsukumo and smiled. "I think i know where the person I'm gonna meet is." Tsukumo frowned. "You do?" Liam shrugged. "It depends. I wonder if he took my advice to heart." Tsukumo's frown deepened slightly at the boy's mixed words.

Liam ginned at her, his grin huge and mischievous, faintly reminding her of a Cheshire cat. "What should we do now? Wanna play a game." Tsukumo sighed ans whacked him on the head. "Behave and act like an adult." She scolded him lightly. He pouted. "But that's no fun!" He whined.

Liam glanced out the window. 'I'll be finding you soon. Wait for me, Yogi, I'll be there to help you soon.'

* * *

Wow, that took forever to right. Then ending is a bit rushed. Sorry. I hope i did alright. It's my longest chapter, thought it took a more than a few days to come up with and type.

Please review!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Tsukumo and 'Moriko'

Howdy! So, it was brought to my attention, that i have quite a few mistakes in my story. I know age for one thing. I'm thinking of changing the age Yogi got raped, and his brother's and sister's age. Other than that, I'm not to sure what i messed up. Please tell me, it'd really help me improve this. So, PLEASE REVIEW!

I just recenlty read the latest Karneval chapters. I realize that now my fic is not really in time with what is happening. It's way off! So i had to change a few things with how i wanted this chapter to turn out, but it also gave me an idea. So, tell me what you think.

I was thinking of redoing chapter 6, pretty eyes. Should i? I'm not sure. I also think i should take out John and Carl, and replace them with the people Nai and Gareki go with. But at the same time i don't want to. Because so far, I'm not sure, is my fic an Au? Should i call it that? I wanted it to take place after Yogi's bandage came off, Obvious right? But my story and what actually happens is so different. IS that good?

Please tell me what you think.

I also noticed that there are more Karneval fanfics! That really makes me happy! They're good to. I hope people write more.

Fic time!

* * *

Liam yawned sleepily as he and Tsukumo walked into the train station. They had taken three trains that day, and Liam was TIRED. Tsukumo glanced back, to see Liam nodding off on his feet. Tsukumo shook her head with a soft sigh, a smile tugging against her lip against her will.

"I'm sleepy Miss. Tsukumoooo..." Liam whined softly in a whisper, his mis matched eyes fluttering closed and opening again. He sounded like a child. "We should find a hotel or something to stay in." Tsukumo said calmly. "We're in Springs, right?" Tsukumo nodded. Liam yawned. "I know a inn we can stay at. Really comfy beds." Tsukumo smiled.

"Lets go."

They walked for a bit until Liam grabbed Tsukumo's hand. Half dragging her to a small looking building, Liam stumbled along sleepily. "Here it is." Liam announced when they reached a small building. They walked into the building.

"Moriko?" Tsukumo heard a voice ask. She looked up and saw an elderly woman come down the stairs. "No, it's just me." Liam called out to her. The old woman shook her head. "Liam, Liam. You never write. You should realy kick Moriko in the butt. Get her to come back home." The old woman said, shaking a finger at Liam. Liam laughed. "I know, i know. She'll be home soon. I have good feeling that something will happen. She'll be back, then I'll be gone. "

"I didnt." "I know Emma. But things need to be fixed. Not just for Moriko." Liam turned to Tsukumo. Tsukumo, this is Emma. Emma, this is Tsukumo. We're going to go find her friends." Liam introduced the two.

"Hello dear. Liam, I'll go get you both two room keys." Emma left behind a counter and returned with two diffrent keys. "How long will you both be staying?" She asked. "Just tonight." Liam said, smiling softly. Emma nodded. "Alright. Sleep tight you two. I gave you the same room, but don't worry Sweetie." Emma siad winking at Tsukumo. "Liam wont pull nothin' he...has a sister." Emma said after a slight barely noticable pause.

Tsukumo blinked. "Alright." She said. "Good night you two." Emma said, as she walked away. "I need to lock up and head to bed myself."

"Come one Miss. Tsukumo." Liam said, wlaking away. Tsukumo followed Liam down the hall. They went into a room and Tsukumo closed the door behind them. Liam dropped his backpack on the ground and flopped onto one of the two beds, his by the window.

Tsukumo left the lights off and walked to the other bed, across from Liam's. The moonlight flowed into the window, and some fell onto Liam's body. Liam's back was turned to the window, so his face was covered in a shadow as the light shinned on his hair. Liam's bright mis matched eyes shinned despite the fact Tsukumo could barely see his face. Needless to say, a shiver went down Tsukumo's spine.

"You've been here before?" Tsukumo asked. Liam nodded. "Yeah. When i was looking for someone. I stayed here for a week, then a couple more times after that." Liam said. Tsukumo nodded. "Who were you looking for?" "Someone very close to me." Was his only answer.

"Nighty night Miss. Tsukumo." Liam said sleepily with a yawn. Tsukumo smiled. "Good night Liam." Tsukumo said. Liam was already asleep.

* * *

Gareki sighed. IT had been three weeks since they had come to the ship. Nai and him had explored the ship, and meet anyone else besides John and Carl. The ship was rather small, but there weren't a lot of people to crowd the ship.

Gareki sighed again, looking out the window. The past three weeks had passed by so slowly! Gareki was bored out of his mind. Nai wasn't, having made new friends and being a rather social person and all.

There was nothing to do. Back with the other , there was always something to do. Whether it be sparing with Hirato, or trying to ignore Yogi. Yogi.

Something in Gareki's stomach swished and Gareki frowned. The feeling was weird, not unpleasant in the slightest. IT was warm and made Gareki smile a bit. He frowned. Why did he get this weird feeling anytime he thought of Yogi? What did the feeling mean?

Gareki shook his head. IT was probably nothing. He was just wasting time. Then again, what was there to do? He sighed again.

"Gareki!" Gareki looked up when he heard Nai yell his name. "Gareki! I heard Tsukumo!" Nai said as he ran to Gareki.

Heard tsukumo? Impossible. No one , not even Nai had that good of hearing.

"What do you mean?" Gareki asked, looking at Nai. "I hear Tsukumo." Nai repeated. "I hear where she is! LETS GO!" Nai said, dragging Gareki away. Gareki felt his eyes widen, since when was Nai strong enough to pull him.

They ran into a room where John and Carl where. "I hear Tsukumo!" Nai yelled. They both looked up from their game of chess. "What?" Carl asked, looking confused.

"I hear Tsukumo." Nai repeated calmly. "I hear where she is. Lets go." Nai said. "You hear where she is?" John asked slowly. Nai nodded rapidly. He went to the window and pointed out the window east. "Her voice is coming from that direction." He said. John sighed and smiled. "Well, why not check it out. Shall we?" He said, "John." Carl said. John waved him off.

He looked at Gareki," Thing have been boring right? Let's go." He said. "Garek i smiled slightly. "Lets go."

* * *

Yogi sighed, glancing out the window in his room. Things had been so boring since Gareki and Nai left. He felt so lonely. Sure The doctor and Hirato where there, but everyone had been treating him weirdly lately. Like they had to be cautious of him. Yogi didn't like that, but he refused to say anything.

And Tsukumo was still where still looking for Tsukumo. They had no leads and had no idea if she was alright or not. Yogi frowned. It was his fault. IF he hadn't blacked out, he could have fought and helped save everyone.

"Yogi." Yogi looked up to see Hirato. "We've found Tsukumo." Yogi's eyes widened. "Come on, where almost there." Hirato said as he walked out the room, looking over his shoulder he saw Yogi still sitting by the window.

"Coming?" "Of coarse!" Yogi yelped, he jumped to his feet and followed after Hirato. He had to apologize to Tsukumo after all.

* * *

Tsukumo didn't understand what Liam was doing. The boy was just sitting under the tree, swinging on the swing. They had been in the small town for three weeks. Why? Liam said that her friends where coming for her. Tsukumo frowned.

"Why are we still here?" She asked. She was tempted to just leave and go ask someone else to help her find her friends. Maybe some one would have a way of contacting them? Perhaps.

"Sit." Liam said calmly when he saw that Tsukumo was about to get up. "Patience, Miss. Tsukumo. Honestly. I thought you would be more mature from working in circus. You are apart of Circus, right?" Tsukumo's eyes widened. She didn't remember telling him that.

"Here they come." He said as he looked to the sky. Two ships appeared. (Are they called ships? You now, what Hirato and Yogi took Gareki and Nai in, with the sheep? What are they called?) Tsukumo's eyes widened.

Hirato and Yogi appeared in front of her. "Tsukumo!" Yogi yelled as he threw his arms around Tsukumo in a hug. Tsukumo saw tears in his eyes, but they didn't fall. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault! Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her, checking her for any injuries. Tsukumo giggled lightly, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"I'm alright."She said. "Tsukumo!" Everyone turned their heads to see Nai running towards them. "Tsukumo!" Nai yelled as he hugged her tightly. Tears where running down his face. "Nai?" She asked.

Gareki, John and Carl walked towards them.

"What? No hello for me?" Everyone looked to Liam.

Yogi looked at The strange person on the swing and something in his mind clicked. The wing, those pretty mis matched eyes.

"Moriko." He whispered.

"Hello Yogi."

"Do you two know each other?" Gareki asked, looking between the two. Liam or Moriko, laughed, the sound rather childish and filled with something wicked at the same time.. "Nope. Not at all." Yogi said, a huge grin on his face.

The person with mis matched eyes hoped of the swing. Extending their hand to Yogi, they said. "Hello Yogi, pleasure to finally meet you. IN person that is."

Yogi smiled. "Likewise.

* * *

So, I'll stop there. Please tell me what you think, what i should fix, and all that. Please review! Tell me what needs to be fixed! It would really help!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: recognize

Sup! So here's the 8th chapter.

Introducing...  
(drum roll)

FIC!

* * *

Yogi and Liam grinned at everyone. "Come on." Liam said, catching everyone's attention. "I know this great bakery. We can get lunch." Yogi looked to Hirato, who only shrugged and nodded. "Why not?" He said smiling a bit. Nai grinned. "Yeah!" He cheered.

Liam laughed, ruffling Nai's white hair. "Let's go kid." He said, leading the way with a huge grin. Yogi followed right after him. Gareki frowned. Who was that guy? Why did Yogi follow him so willingly? Not a hint of doubt when they saw each other.

It bothered him.

And he didn't know why.

"Come on before they leave us behind." Tsukumo's voice knocked him out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah, right." He said nodding. He and Tsukumo hurried to catch up.

Liam, Nai and Yogi starred with huge eyes at the pastries behind the glass counter. The elderly man behind it laughed wholeheartedly at their eager faces. "Well, now boys. Pick anything you want. Just as long as you can pay." He said, waging a finger at them. The tree nodded quickly. "Yes sir." They said in union. The man laughed again.

Tsukumo and the others waited outside the small pastry shop. "Tsukumo, who is that boy?" Hirato asked, glancing at Tsukumo. Tsukumo looked threw the window, quietly studding Liam. "I'm not sure. He told me his name is Liam, yet Yogi called him Moriko." Hirato nodded. "Keep an eye on them will you?" Hirato turned and began walking away. "I'll be on the ship if you need me."Tsukumo sighed, but smiled softly.

She was glad to be back.

* * *

A figure moved in the shadows. He eyed Nai carefully. "Hmmmm." He hummed softly. "IT seems I've found Karoku's little toy." He chuckled deeply. "Which reminds me. I haven't visited mine in quite a while. I wonder how he enjoys working for circus." The man chuckled deeply. He was in a dark alley, with a direct view of the pastry shop.

His eyes trained on Yogi.

* * *

Tsukumo giggled as Yogi and Nai tried to mimic Liam. Liam was currently balancing himself on one hand. His arm was shaking just a bit and he looked like he would fall over. Yogi and Nai where having trouble staying on two arms. Gareki watched from his seat next to Tsukumo.

He didn't like 'Liam'.

Even if he had no idea who the boy was, he didn't like the vibes he gave off. The where happy and carefree... but, Gareki couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something. Something big.

Liam laughed as he fell over. Yogi and Nai pouted childishly. "Aw come on! I cant stay like that for to long!" Whined Liam. Yogi and Nai laughed with him. Liam got to his feet and walked over to the table. He picked up his pastry box and shuffled threw it. "Yum." He said as he bit into a small cake. Frosting clung to his nose and cheeks.

Nai came up to him and smiled. "You have frosting on your face." He said, pointing to Liam's face. "Huh?" Liam stuck out his young, and tried to lick the icing off. Nai laughed. Yogi walked over with a napkin and wiped the icing off of Liam's face. Gareki's eyes narrowed just slightly.

Liam chuckled and mouthed something to Yogi. Yogi nodded with a grin. The two walked up to Tsukumo and Gareki. Grin on their faces and hands behind their backs. "What are you two doing?" Tsukumo asked carefully. "Oh nothing important." Liam said smiling. "Just this." Yogi said, before they launched themselves at the two seated. Yogi smashed a cake in Gareki's face, and Liam crushed one on Tsukumo's.

"Happy birthday!" The both yelled. The started laughing as Gareki and Tsukumo stood up angrily. They wiped the cakes of their faces. Then, Tsukumo and Gareki exchanged looks, both smirking slightly. "oh, snap..." Liam started. "Run!" Yogi finished as they took off. Gareki and Tsukumo not far behind.

Nai blinked in confusion. Where were they going? He got up to follow, but a hand on his shoulder held him back. He looked up and saw Carl. Carl smiled down at Nai. "It's alright Nai, they're just playing a game." Nai nodded. He walked back to the table with Carl.

"Would you like a donut?" Carl asked, holding out the box of pastries Tori had left behind. Nai nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Yogi whined as he followed Liam closely. "No you didn't! You agreed!" Liam accused Yogi. Yogi pouted childishly. "IT sounded smart when you explained it." He argued poorly. Liam raised an eyebrow. "You fail at holding a decent end of an argument." Yogi sighed.

Tsukumo and Gareki followed the talkative two. Both coming up with ideas of how to hurt the one who push cake on their face. Tsukumo leaped forward. Twirling in the air, sh landed in front of Liam gracefully. Liam gulped. Gareki tackled Yogi to the ground and quickly got to his feet.

Yogi sat on his knees. He and Liam exchanged a glance. They raised their hands in defeat. "You win." Liam mumbled grumpily. "Who said we wanted to win?" Gareki asked as he glared down at the two. Liam and Yogi gulped. "Uh oh." Yogi said. "Aw man." Liam whined.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard. Smoke and dust rose into the air. Yogi jumped to his feet. Nodding at Tsukumo, he turned to Liam. "You and Gareki need to head back to where Carl and Nai are." He said before he and Tsukumo took of toward the explosion.

"We both know you wont come with me..." Liam said looking at Gareki. Gareki said nothing, but kept his gaze on Liam. The mismatched eyed boy sighed. "Lets go." He said before they took off after Tsukumo and Yogi.

Tsukumo and Yogi stopped at a collapsed building. "What do you think it was?" Yogi asked. Tsukumo didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She looked up to see a huge creature tackled Yogi to the ground. A post human!

The post human snapped at Yogi's face. A gun going off was heard. Then the post human was knocked off of Yogi. Yogi sat up. He saw Gareki, his arm outstretched, a gun in his hand. "That's illegal!" He said loudly. Gareki opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes widened and he yelled instead. "Get down!"

Yogi turned his head, the post human was huge. IT towered over him and brought it's hand down to crush him. Suddenly it was tackled to the ground. Liam stood on it's chest. His nails long and sharp. He stood on the post human, completely still, before he started to rip it apart with his claws.

Liam brought his left hand down first. Then his right. His eyes dark. The color no longer neon bright. Instead, they where almost black. "Liam!" Yogi's voice brought him out of his daze. He glanced up at Yogi. He hoped off the post human. It's blood on his face and hands.

Liam knelled next to Yogi. He shot up suddenly. "Nai and Carl!" He said, his dark eyes wide. Yogi jumped to his feet. All four raced to where they had left Nai and Carl.

When they found the two, a tall man was with them. He wore a trench coat and had graying hair, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. That didn't stop Yogi from recognizing him. It didn't stop him from recognizing the scar. The scar started at the man's right temple and across to his nose.

Yogi froze.

The man turned to him and smiled. He grinned sickly. Yogi' heart was pounding in his chest,, his breathing short and shallow, his eyes wide and his pupil dilated. "Hello, toy." Said the man. His voice was still so dark and deep. IT still sent chills down Yogi's back. "How have you been...since we last played?" The man asked. Turning so that he faced Yogi completely. "I see even a dirty brat like you can make friends. Yogi?" He sad, smiling widely at Yogi.

This was the man who had hurt Yogi. This was the one who made him how he was. The man who stole every thing from him.

"You killed him." Yogi accused lightly. "No, you did." The man replied easily. Yogi gulped. He swayed. Everything went black.

Yogi's hair turned silver.

* * *

Okay. SO sorry it took so long. I couldn't come up with anything. So the ending might be a tad bit rushed. I have a slight idea for the next chapter. No guarantees though. Sorry. Please review.

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Change

Introducing...The 9th chapter! Yeah. Here ya goes. I listened to a lot of music, and it gave me so many ideas.

starting...

now?

* * *

Yogi looked down. "Yogi?" Tsukumo called to him worriedly. She glared at the man before them. The man started laughing. "Looks like both my little toys have meet!" He said , gesturing to Yogi...then Liam. Liam said nothing. His face blank. His eyes almost black. "Ha ha ha." Yogi started laughing. His head flew back, tears flowing down his face as he laughed hysterically. "!" Liam just stared at him.

Tsukumo gasped and backed away a bit. What was wrong with Yogi? Gareki's eyes widened. Nai hid behind Carl, and Carl stood protectively in front of the boy.

"hee hee..." Yogi finally stopped laughing. He grinned at the man before him. "Cant say it pleasing to see you...perhaps you'd like to play a game with us?" He asked, his face twisting into a sick grin. The man laughed. "So eager. You both must miss how we used to play, huh?" Liam was suddenly grinning, his smile similar to Yogi's. While it was similar, it just didn't come close to the one on Yogi's face.

Liam's grin was wide, and full of spite and something evil. Yogi's...

Was insane.

IT was twisted and hinted at something demented. Something sick and crazy.

Gareki barely noticed the tint of pain hidden underneath.

Liam laughed. His laugh was dark and short. A loud sharp sounding 'ha' more than anything. "We never like that game, why not something we came up with?" He said, his voice loud and empowering. A complete contrast to his usual soft and happy voice. Yogi looked at him. The man sneered at them. "What makes you think i would play your game. Your both nothing but filthy street urchins." Yogi scowled at him. Liam grinned. "Really? But then...why the trouble to find us? Why waste your precious time?" Liam's tone of voice was taunting and sarcastic.

The man laughed loudly. "Lets play then..o..I'll let you have fun with my creations." Yogi's and Liam's eyes widened. The man threw a smoke pellet on the ground. Smoke burst and filled the area. Tsukumo and Nai started coughing. Liam and Yogi growled and launched forward. Not being able to see, they crashed into each other.

"Out my way!" Liam hissed at Yogi. Yogi sneered.

"Think you got enough strength to make me?" He said, taunting the younger. Liam growled.

"RAAAWR!" Two huge post humans launched themselves at the two. They barely managed to dodge. "Slow much?" Liam sneered at Yogi. Yogi growled. "Try me." He challenged. The smoke had cleared. "First one to take one down, wins." Liam said simply. "Rules?" Yogi asked. "Rules are boring and no fun." Liam replied. Yogi's grin widened. "Alright, finally. Something fun."

Hirato and John made their way to Tsukumo, Gareki, Carl, and Nai. "What happened?" Hirato asked. His tone holding power. "Yogi!" Nai said, his eyes wide with fear. "What do you mean?" Hirato asked to boy. "His hair turned silver." Hirato's eyes widened at Gareki's words. "What?" He snapped his head towards where Yogi and Liam where.

"Hahahahahahahaahahahaa!" Yogi laughed wickedly. Liam just grinned. Liam slashed his claws on the post human's face. Blood burst out and splashed his face. "You like blood ne?" Yogi asked the boy. Liam shrugged. "I find it...interesting..." He said, as if he where in a daze. Yogi brought his lance down and slashed across his post human chest. Blood shot out and landed on his shirt.

The two laughed wickedly at this. As if it where some joke.

A sick joke. Gareki thought. His eyes where wide as he watched the two. His attention was brought back to Hirato when he heard the older curse. "Damn it!" Hirato was holding his head. His eyes trained on Yogi and Liam. "How did this fucking happen?" He turned to Tsukumo, Gareki, Carl and John. "We need to knock them out. do anything you can." Gareki and Tsukumo's eyes widened.

"What? Isn't there another way? Why is he like this?" Tsukumo asked worriedly. Her eyes wide, fear plain on her face. Hirato looked at her coldly. "Do as i say, or we might end up killing him." Tsukumo sucked in air at that. K-kill Yogi? Hirato shoot off. Running at Yogi.

Yogi stabbed his lance threw the post human's head. Liam ended up ripping the post human's head off. "I win." Yogi said happily. Liam glared at him. "Liar. You cheated." Aw, don't be a sore loser."Yogi teased. He looked up and saw Hirato running at him. He ducked, and kicked Hirato in the back. Sending the older flying into a wall.

"Ahahahahah!" Yogi laughed. "LETS PLAY A GAME! SOMETHING GREAT AND EXCITING! SOMETHING SO EVERYONE SCREAMS AND CRIES! EVERYONE PLAYS!" Yogi yelled out happily. He brought the lance near his face. "It's be so pleasing if everyone did." He said, his face serious. Then he broke out laughing, Liam joining in.

John ran out at the two. He tried to land a kick on Liam. But the younger boy grabbed his leg, and slashed down his chest with his claws. John cried out in pain. Liam dropped him. "Your no fun." The boy stated simply. He started to walk away, before he stopped. Liam started shaking. "NO! IT"S MY TURN!" He fell to his knees, clutching his head tightly. "IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU DON'T EVEN USE YOU REAL NAME!...YOU STEAL MINE!" Liam screamed. "AAAAAGH!" He fell limp.

Tsukumo tried to run to the boy. Yogi jumped in her way. "Wanna play a game?" He asked suddenly. His grin impossibly wide and mocking. Tsukumo jumped back a few feet. A gun went off. A bullet barely grazed Yogi's shoulder. Yogi turned and glared at who ever had shot him. His face went blank when he saw it was Gareki. "OH...it's you again." He said as if he where bored.

Gareki said nothing. Just kept his arm outstretched. His gun pointing at Yogi's head. "OH...your gonna shoot me?" Yogi asked excitedly. "..." Gareki blinked. Tsukumo looked between the two. "Heh." Yogi shrugged. "hmm. I guess you **DO** hate him then." "Him?" Gareki asked at last. "Yeah, him. This was origianaly **just his** body. But then he made me. Life got to...serious for him." Yogi said smiling. "Who's him?" Gareki asked. Trying hard to keep his voice steady. "Yogi. Who else? I'm not him." Yogi said making a face. "He's **way** to weak and soft. That's why he made me. To be stong when he he got to weak." Yogi started laughing. "Such a weakling he is."

Hirat o stood up and launched himself at Yogi. He managed to punch him. Nut it wasn't hard enough to knock him out. Yogi looked at him, clearly pissed. He brought his lance up, and was about to stab Hirato...when it was shot out of his hands. Yogi looked up at Gareki. "Now you just annoying."

Liam sat up. His eyes neon looking again. Gareki was the only one to noticed him getting up. Liam looked at Gareki then Yogi. He picked up a rock. Gareki blinked. No.

Liam dropped the rock. He looked up, then back at Gareki. He pointed to the building over them. A piece of it was going to fall off. The piece was small. And if it hit someone on the head, they would be knocked out for a while. Gareki smiled slightly.

"How so?" He asked Yogi. Yogi sneered at him. "You think your funny." Gareki fired his gun, purposely making it look like he had missed shooting Yogi. Yogi grinned. "Missed me." The, the small chunk of building broke off. IT hit him on the head. Yogi's eyes closed.

"I never miss." Gareki said, smirking at Yogi. Yogi fell to the ground. His hair changed back to it's original gold color. Liam walked over to him. John reached over and grabbed him. He held Liam's arms behind him. "Did i change to?" Liam asked calmly. Hirato looked at him and nodded slowly. "Your eyes...they darkened." He said. Liam nodded. John let go of him slowly. Liam walked over to the wall, and punched it. "Damn it! I thought i got rid of him!" The boy yelled.

Hirato grabbed the boys arm, before he could punch the wall again. "Got rid of who?" He asked calmly. Liam eyes filled with tears. "I-i thought i..." He said, before he passed out.

Hirato caught the bot in his arms. He turned to John. "Could yo carry Yogi?" He asked. John nodded. He went over and picked the young man up. It was as if he weighed nothing. Gareki scowled. He had had trouble carrying Yogi before. Was he just weak? He scowled more at that. No. He wasn't weak. Yogi was just heavy.

Gareki looked down when he felt a tugging on his shirt. "What happened to Yogi and Liam?" Nai asked, looking up at Gareki with huge eyes. Gareki sighed. He looked to the sky. "I don't know." He answered honestly. Everyone began to walked back towards the ship. Ready to treat their wounds. Tsukumo called back at them. Telling them to hurry up.

"But I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Oh, determination. I know there isn't much. But there will be another chapter. Though maybe not as soon as this one. I'm kinda surprised I got another chapter in so early. But I'm upset with how fast this is going. Everything is happening so soon. The next chapter just might be something to slow everything down a bit. Please review!

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: WE WILL LIVE

Hi. Here's the 10th chapter. You know, I'm really starting to wonder if anyone is actually reading this fic. If you are, than PLEASE leave a review. Tell me what i can change. What i can improve on. It'd help me out **a lot**.

Please?

* * *

It was dark. Floating in a huge dark area. They stretched their arms out. Their feet lightly touching the ground. "Where am I?" The person asked aloud. Their voice echoed around them. Their eyes widened. "Shit. LET ME OUT!" She yelled.

She began to run. She ran to the door of the room. She began to bang on it. "LET ME OUT DAMN IT! THIS IS **MY** BODY!" _Not right now it isn't._ "Liam!" She screamed. Liam only snickered in reply. She growled. Then, a black sticky substance began to fill the room.

The inky slim crawled from the four corners of the room. The girl backed away from the room. She stood in the middle of the room. Faintly realizing how small it was. Just as the slim crawled closer and closer to her. "What is this stuff?" She demanded. Hahaha. _Like i would know...You created it to keep me here..._ Liam replied. The girl growled. "Damn it Liam. Give me a straight answer!" _I don't feel like it..._Liam replied lazily.

The black slime jumped. IT landed on her feet. She yelped and jumped. She fell backwards. Into more of the tary substance. It burned worse than acid. "AAAAAGH!" She screamed. Trying to pull her arms free. IT was no use. She wouldn't break free, no matter how hard she tried. "LET ME GO!"

Everything went black. The suddenly she could see. Everything flashed before her eyes. Her brother disappearing. Years passing by. All so lonely and empty. Finding him after so long. Realizing he wasn't the same. He never would be. He would never be the same happy, hopeful older brother. And it was that **BASTARD'S** fault.

_Don't smile like that. There's nothing to smile for._

His words. How he fought that man to keep her alive. Even after he said she was useless. He had fought to keep her alive. His little sister. How Lenore had sacrificed herself to save her. The person she had come so close to falling in love with. They had died, trying to protect her. Died by because of HER.

She couldn't bring the two back to life. but she had promised both of them to live on. Now she had meet someone in the same predicament SHE had been in years before. She had promised Yogi she was gonna help him. And damn it she was!

She would help Yogi get rid of his guilt. She would help him find his reason to live. He went threw what she went threw. He lost people. And so had she. She wouldn't let him mess up like she had. He would live.

And so would she.

But first. she had to get rid of her second personality.

Her nails grew. She cut threw the tary slim and jumped to her feet. She raced to the door at top speed. Slamming into it, she began to try to cut threw the door. "LET. ME. OUT!" She yelled.

_NO! IT'S MY TURN!_ Liam tried to fight back. Tried to keep in control of the body. _IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU DON'T EVEN USE YOU REAL NAME!_ The girl kept pushing against the door. Her claws scratching threw. _YOU STEAL MINE! _Liam continued to accuse her. "I know." She said faintly. "After i talk to Yogi, i will use my name again. Just let me be you for one more day." AAAAAGH! Liam's hold crashed as she burst threw the door.

The girl opened the door. A boy who looked just like her was kneeling on the other side. He looked up at her. "It's not fair..."He muttered. She shook her head. "No, it's not. You shouldn't even exist. Yet, here you are. I-I'm sorry." She said, reaching out toward Liam. Liam shook his head and stood. "No. Your right." He laughed bitterly. "Surprisingly." She agreed with wry smile. Liam shook his head with a smile. While his smile was dark and humorless, her's was wide and rather insane. It was bright, happy and crazily wide. A Cheshire cat grin more than anything else.

Liam walked past her. He stood in the door way. His head turned to face her. "You'll only need me once more. Then I'll be gone forever." He said. He turned and closed the door behind himself before she could ask anything else.

She sat up. Her eyes neon looking again. She turned her head and blinked slowly. She noticed Gareki. She looked from Gareki to Yogi. I guess Yogi's other Persona is showing. She thought. Se picked up a rock, lightly gesturing to Yogi. Gareki blinked. No.

She dropped the rock silently. She looked up, then back at Gareki. She pointed to the building over them. A piece of it was going to fall off. The piece was small. And if it hit someone on the head, they would be knocked out for a while. Gareki smiled slightly. She smirked lightly back.

"How so?" Gareki asked Yogi. Yogi sneered at him. "You think your funny." Gareki fired his gun, purposely making it look like he had missed shooting Yogi. Yogi grinned. "Missed me." The, the small chunk of building broke off. IT hit him on the head. Yogi's eyes closed.

"I never miss." Gareki said, smirking at Yogi. Yogi fell to the ground. His hair changed back to it's original gold color. She walked over to him. John reached over and grabbed her. He held her arms behind him. "Did i change to?" She asked calmly. She already knew the answer. Hirato looked at her and nodded slowly. "Your eyes...they darkened." He said. She nodded. John let go of her slowly. She walked over to the wall, and punched it. "Damn it! I thought i got rid of him!" The She yelled.

Hirato grabbed the boys arm, before he could punch the wall again. "Got rid of who?" He asked calmly. She eyes filled with tears. "I-i thought i..." He said. They didn't know they weren't talking to Liam. They didn't know Liam wasn't real.

She passed out.

* * *

IT was cold. IT was dark. Or was it bright? Where was he? Did that even matter? No. Not really. He decided. IT didn't matter. Who is he? He doesn't know. He doesn't care. IT may be cold. He may not be able to see. But...he feels safe. He feels protected.

The 'protection' and 'safeness' he feels...is fake. He knows that. But he's to afraid. Afraid of what? He dose not know. He doesn't need to. He just know that it's better here. Better here with his false security. False safety. False warmth. Because how can something be warm, when it's so clearly cold?

He was lying down. Curled up in a ball. He was trying to make himself as little as possible. Why? He did not know. He just did what he felt was right. That was all he could do at the moment. Curl up.

He was sad. Why? Perhaps because the place was so empty.

Place? He lifted his head slightly. IT was a room. A very dark room. There where no lights. Why? He sat up slowly. Where was he? He blinked and looked around. He was in an empty room. He looked around. Trying to find a door.

He stood up. He walked around the room. The room was bigger than it had first appeared to be. He walked to a wall. Putting his hands on it, he walked along it. He found a door. He reached out towards the Handel hesitantly.

What was outside the door?

He blinked. His heart was pounding in his ears. Wait. His heart?

He opened the door. And steeped outside.

IT was dark there to. But not as much as the room had been. There was light out here. Though very little. He walked down the hall. He faintly noted that he was bare foot. He looked around. Where was he? He walked down the hall. He looked down. There where red arrows. He followed the arrows to a door.

The door.

A little voice whispered to him. The door? He thought confused. The door was big and looked quite menacing. He gulped nevously and reached for the handle. His hand grabbed air. He blinked. No door Handel. He pushed the door. IT opened with a groan.

He walked in...and immediately wished he hadn't.

He fell to the floor. Tears pouring out his eyes. Everything rushed back at him.

His Name was Yogi. He had golden blond hair and purple eyes. He was the reason his twin brother was dead. Yogi clutched his head in his hands. He wanted to forge! He didn't want to remember!

A hand reached down and weaved it's way threw Yogi's golden hair. He looked up. A person stood over him. IT was a girl. She had long, messry bloor red hair. A neon green left eye and an electric blue right one. Her tan skin seemed to glow, and he was certain her eyes did.

"Moriko?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded. "It's me Yogi." She held her hand out in front of him. "Come with me. Their waiting for you." Moriko wore a dress. was a light red color. IT stopped at her knees. And the sleeves where huge and loose. They slipped past her hands. Except for the one reaching toward shim. He saw a part of her wrist and gasped.

He saw scars.

"Yes. I attempted suicide. Leah kept me alive though. I almost fell in love with her. I could have. I wanted to. She fell for me. And she died saving me. I don't want you to have to go threw what i went threw. Understand? You have friends. Some will realize they love you. And sooner then you realize at that." Yogi stared up at her. "Ready to change?" Moriko asked. Yogi nodded. Feeling determined.

Moriko smiled. Yogi took her hand.

Then he opened his eyes.

* * *

There it was. Please review. Tell me what you think. It doesn't matter to much what you say. As long as you say something. Please? Pretty please? IT starting to turn into my stubbornness being the only reason i still continue this fanfic. I'm stubborn. That's why I'm gonna continue until i finish. But, it'd be real nice if i had a more positive reason to continue. PLEASE review. Okay?

Bye...


	11. Chapter 11: Rinji's little sister

Gareki followed John and Hirato into the infirmary. He leaned against the wall as Liam and Yogi where placed on beds. "What was that?" Gareki asked. He was ignored. Hirato turned to Akari and nodded. Akari ran a hand threw his hair. "Wait outside." He said. Gareki made no moves to leave. Hirato began to clean Yogi's wounds. John began to clean Liam's. "Leave. Now." Akari said, his voice more tense.

Gareki left the room. He waited outside though. He wanted answers. And damn it. He would get them. He sat down near the door. He couldn't hear anything threw the wall or door. He sighed. Time to wait then. He thought.

"What?" He jumped slightly. He put his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anything. "Damn..." He cursed under his breath. He leaned closer to the door. "What are we listening for?" Gareki jumped. He looked up. The doctor was leaning over him, his ear pressed to a glass that was held to the door. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "Why, listening for anything suspicious of course. "Your something suspicious!" Gareki snapped.

The doctor said nothing and stood up straight. "You shouldn't be spying or trying to listen in on conversations that are not meant for your ears." Gareki stared at him. "Well? Run along now." the doctor said. Gareki glared at him ans stood up. "You will no learn anything by listening in. It'd be better if the information was given to you willingly. Then everything would be explained and understandable. Right?" Gareki said nothing. He turned. "So that mean's you'll tell me what happened to Yogi?" The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. IT isn't my place."Gareki nodded and left.

* * *

John passed Akari the bottle of disinfectant. "Did he forget to change his 'allergy patch' today?" Akari asked. His was washing some of the dried blood on Yogi's face off. Hirato nodded. "I saw him change it." "Then it's getting stronger." Akari muttered. Hirato said nothing. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you two talking about?" John risked asking.

"Something about Yogi's past." Akari muttered. "It would seem young Yogi was...introduced to a certain chemical." Hirato said. "Hirato..."Akari said warningly. John held up his hands. "Hey. You don't have to tell me. I was just asking." He put his hands down and looked at Liam. He had washed the blood of the young boy's face.

"Yogi...became a different person back there. And so did Liam. I'm just wondering what happened to the two of them." Hirato sighed, He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We believe...Yogi may have been introduced to the chemical that creates post humans." John's eyes widened. "What?"

Hirato nodded. "And..if what we saw is true..." "Liam may have been too." John finished for Hirato. Hirato nodded. They heard a grumbled ans saw Liam sit up. Liam blinked sleepily. He yawned while rubbing his eyes. He looked up and John, Hirato and Akari and smiled. "Sup." He said sleepily. Liam sat up and glanced at the three of them evenly.

"Yogi has split personality, doesn't he?" Liam asked. He cut straight to the point. Why waste time beating around the bush? you wouldn't get answers like that.

"So do you." Hirato challenged. Liam sighed, and nodded reluctantly. "You both reacted to that man the same way. Who was he?" John asked. "You have to give answers to get some." Liam said evenly. His mismatched eyes train on Hirato. Hirato nodded with a smile. "You make an excellent point."

"Liam is not my real name. It's the name of my other personality." Hirato blinked and said nothing. "Do you know how Yogi got his multiple personality?" Liam asked, gazing at Hirato. Hirato shook his head. "No. When we meet, he already had it. " "Hmmmm." Liam hummed. "You knew that man, just like Yogi did. How?" John asked.

Liam sat back and sighed. "I'm not sure how Yogi know him. But that bastard killed my brother." "How?" John asked.

"Trying to turn him into a Varuga." Hirato's eye widened. "What do you mean?"

My brother was a lower member of circus. His name was Rinji." At this Hirato's and Akari's eyes widen slightly. "So your Rinji's little sibling?" All head's turned to the door as the doctor walked in. He tipped his hat to Liam and Liam repeated the action with his own hat. "You must be the doctor. Pleasure to meet you." Liam said.

"We suspect that yogi was introduced to the same chemicals and test that create the Varugas." The doctor began to speak. "We believe that it may have caused Yogi's abnormal strength and split personality." "Your right about the strength." Liam said. The doctor raised an eyebrow. Liam sighed. "Did you tell Gareki to stop trying to ease drop?" Hirato, John and Akari's eyes widened and they looked at the door. The doctor nodded. "I sent him of with Nai." Liam nodded.

"If I'm right...Well, you don't want me to be right." Liam said, glancing at Yogi. "What do you mean?" Akari asked. He was trying not to hit the boy. He was speaking in complete riddles. Liam meet his gaze. His mismatched eyes cold. "Why should i tell you?" He asked evenly. "For Yogi's health and safety." Hirato said. Liam scoffed. "You never told him about his split personality. Is that for his safety and health too?" Liam asked in mock concern.

"Circus member like you disgust me." Liam said, turning his head away. Hirato's eyes narrowed. "It's for his best concern- "Telling hims he has serious 'allergies'? **That's** for his best concern?" Liam asked, his voice loud and harsh. Yogi twitched in his sleep. "He's gonna find out soon. And damn it. That'll be worse. He'll find out how you** never** told him. That's **just** as bad as betraying him when it comes to something like **this**." Liam said, his eyes narrowed. not a single trace of smile on his face.

"He'll hate you **and** circus for keeping this kind of thing from him."

"We have to. We don't know if his split personality is from something that happened when he was younger, and then worsened by the chemicals we found in his blood stream." "What a laugh. Have you ever thought of asking the boy? What if he knows? Of course you haven't asked him. What am i saying." Liam shook his head. His face one of deep disgust and hate. "I wonder just **what** he's sees in all of you. To consider you friends. To compare himself so **harshly **to you. To let himself down so much, just because of how deeply awed he is by all of you. This whole situation disgusts me."

Liam stood up. "From now on. I will be taking Yogi as _**MY**_ responsibility. don't worry, he's still gonna be here. He's still gonna play member to Circus. I'll just be monitoring his health and safety. If his mentality worsens in **any **way. He will no longer be a member of circus." Hirato jumped to his feet. "You cant decide that on you own." Liam spun around. "**Watch me**." He said, his claws pressed to Hirato's neck.

"When Yogi wakes up, and if he agrees to me helping him, then you cant say shit. Got it? And what does it matter? You only made him **worse**. You didn't help him in the least." With that Liam turned and left the room. He passed by Tsukumo.

Tsukumo stopped in the doorway. "What happened?" she asked. Hirato sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tsukumo, please fetch Gareki and Nai. You three will be joining Akari in the consultation room. He has something he wished to speak to you three about." Tsukumo glanced at Akari. The man was glaring at Hirato. "Please run along dear." The older doctor said. She nodded. She took off to find Gareki and Nai.

John sighed and stood up. "I should be going now. I need to find Carl." With that he left.

"What are you going to tell them?" The doctor asked. Akari sighed. "I'll tell them about his allergy." Hirato nodded. "That would be wise. If we told them what we know, we wouldn't know how they would except it." Especially Gareki. Hirato thought sourly. The little punk seemed determined to undermine him every chance he got. He stood up. "I'll be in my office." Akari nodded and left for the consultation room. The doctor sighed once they left. He glanced at Yogi.

"How is wish things weren't so complicated. I'm much to old for stuff like this." The doctor sat by Yogi's bed. Waiting for Liam to return. He had much he wanted to ask. After all. Rinji was always such a compassionate Circus member. Believing it was their job to help people.

Who knew what Rinji's little sister had to say.

* * *

Well, there was the 11th chapter. If someone is reading this PLEASE review. Please?

Bye.


	12. Chapter 12: A warning

Hey. Here is the 12th chapter. Some of it might be a bit rushed.

* * *

The doctor looked up when the door opened again. Liam walked in. "Ah. So you are Rinji's sibling?" The doctor asked. The boy nodded. "I thought Rinji had a sister." "He did. I just, had to become someone else to help get threw things." Liam said quietly. "Split personality?" The doctor asked. "Yes. At first. But then it stooped happening. When they would take control. In only happened when i was scared or felt threatened. It takes a lot to make me scared now. So i only need their name. Because mine brings me pain."

"IT would be better if you let that belief go." The doctor said wisely. Liam nodded. "I know. But it is hard to." Their conversation was cut short when Yogi began to stir. He sat up slowly.

Liam walked over to Yogi. Yogi was sitting up and awake now. "Moriko?" He asked. Liam nodded. "But I'm Liam for just one more day. Understand?" Yogi nodded. 'Liam' took a deep breath. "Will you let me help you?" 'Liam' asked suddenly. The doctor and Yogi stared at 'Liam'. "I need your permission, if I'm going to watch over you. If I'm going to help you." Yogi hesitantly nodded. "I trust you." He said. Liam grinned.

"That's all i need."

* * *

Yogi walked down the halls. He hummed to himself quietly. He had talked to Hirato earlier. And asked if they could go to the park. He had given the okay and now all he had to do was find the others. HE smiled when he spotted Gareki.

He ran to the younger and smiled brightly. "Hello Gareki." He said happily. Gareki raised an eyebrow. "You seem fine." Yogi nodded. "Yep. Hirato said everyone could go to the park. Would you like to come to? Nai and Liam are coming." Yogi said frantically. Trying to convince Gareki to come along. "No." Gareki said. "But why not?" Yogi whined. He was smiling a lot. To much Garrek thought. "It'll be fun. I promise!" Yogi began to pull on Gareki's arm.

Gareki growled. Yogi let go in surprise and Gareki fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry!" Yogi said. Reaching to help Gareki to his feet. Gareki shoved Yogi hand away.

"Idiot!" Gareki hissed at Yogi. "Stop acting like such a child. Your an adult!" With that Gareki turned and left. Unaware of dark mismatched eyes trained on his every move.

* * *

How had they talked him into this? Liam and Nai had managed to drag him and Tsukumo with them and Yogi to the park. Carl had come and left to find a bookstore. Gareki sighed from his spot underneath a tree. Where he could keep an eye on everyone. Tsukumo was currently walking around with Nai. pointing out different plants and flowers. Liam and Yogi where running around like children. Laughing loudly and making fun of each other. Nai looked like he wanted to join them.

Gareki snorted. Idiots. Tsukumo nodded and giggled when Nai took of toward Liam and Yogi. The two where currently playing tag. Liam quickly explained the rules to Nai before taking off. Nai looked around bewildered before he hid behind a tree. Yogi hid near a huge bush.

"Ready or not, here i come!".Liam called. So he was it then. He looked around. He walked around different trees. Trying to find the other two. Liam grinned scrambled up some random tree. Yogi got up. He looked to Nai. Nai shrugged. They had no idea where Liam went off to. Yogi got up and began to walk around. A mistake on his part.

"Mwahahaha!" Liam laughed as he launched himself out of the tree. Yogi panicked but still managed to catch the boy. The fell to the ground. Liam sitting on Yogi's stomach. Liam grinned down at Yogi. "I win." He said plainly, before he jumped up and took off running. Yogi blinked before he to jumped to his feet. "That's cheating Liam!" Yogi called out. Yet he chased Liam with a grin on his face.

Gareki felt his eye twitch. What was with this boy? He was freakin' insane! Jumping out of a tree, jumping on Yogi! Wait, why would he be concerned if Yogi got jumped on? Damn it! Liam was messing with his mind!

Liam ran back over and went straight to Nai. He asked Nai something. To which the boy nodded frantically. Liam patted the boys head and hid. Nai looked around frantically before diving head first into a bush.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. Just what the hell where they doing? Yogi came running back. He asked Tsukumo something to which the girl shook her head. Yogi sighed. Then Liam and Nai jumped out and tackled Yogi to the ground. Tsukumo started giggling. She turned and waved him over. "Time to get lunch!" She called. Gareki stood from his spot under the tree and walked towards them. Liam, Nai and Yogi still laughing on the ground.

* * *

Gareki sat at a table. Nai, Yogi, Tsukumo, and Carl at another. Where was Liam? Soon Liam emerged. A lunch tray in hand and he walked to where Gareki was sitting. Liam began to eat his many cookies an Gareki ate his sandwich silently. His eyes trained on the crazy mismatch eyed boy. Liam Finished suddenly and sat up straight. His eyes staring at Gareki.

Liam grinned slyly at him, his grin like that of the Cheshire Cat. His mismatched eyes practically glowing with mischief. He was planning something, that much was obvious. Gareki felt a huge chill run down his back when the grin widened slightly. Something that seemed almost impossible for the already incredibly wide grin to do.

"You like him." The statement was simple. Blunt and to the point. No teasing or anything at all. "What?" Gareki asked. "You. like. him." Liam repeated calmly. "You have a crush on Yogi." Gareki frowned, trying to make the slight blush on his checks seem like it was out of anger. "Don't go around telling lies." Gareki said sharply. "If i was telling a lie, why does it bother you?" Liam asked calmly. "Who wouldn't get upset with you spreading rumors!" Gareki burst out.

Liam just tsked and shook his head. "Its alright Gareki, you don't understand how you feel right now is all. After all, your still a boy." Gareki was fuming. "Hey, i think i see steam coming out you ears." Liam joked lightly. Gareki growled in annoyance. He just didn't know when to quit. Gareki thought angrily.

Liam just continued to grin widely. "You idiot." He said with a horse bark-like laugh. It sent a chill down Gareki's spine. Liam grinned at him, his face cold. The look in his eyes dark, as if he was looking hungrily at Gareki's soul, wondering whether or not to eat it.

"If i find, that Yogi was hurt because of you..." Liam trailed off and laid back in his chair. His voice still cold and monotone. "You would hurt him dearly, wouldn't you? Your selfish like that. Yogi does not need a person like you in his life. You would only hurt him, only use him. He does not need you."

Gareki such powerful anger explode inside of him at Liam words. How dare he! That little brat, damn him! How dare he accuse him of using Yogi! But,...he had to stop himself. Was he using Yogi? He honestly didn't know. He himself did not believe he was using the young man.

"You use him." Liam said, looking at the sky, his voice detached and colder than winter. "You use him more in a sense that he is your personal punching bag. Maybe not with your real fists, but your words hurt him just as well. You do not know what happened to him when he was younger, and neither do I. The doctor, Akari and Hirato barely know, but that is because Yogi has still not told them. Tsukumo does not know, because no one has told her."

Liam caught Gareki's eyes and held them with his gaze. His Neon green eye and electric blue seeming to glow from the shadow his hat was casting on his face. "You are not helping him. You are only making his pain and guilt worse. You are no friend of his."

"I want you to leave him alone. Never bother him again."

The words where so sudden and strong. They cut deep into Gareki, and he forgot to breathe for a moment. Never speak to Yogi again? The idea stunned and enraged him at the same time. How could he out right tell him he couldn't ever speak to Yogi again?

Why did that bother him so much? That didn't matter at the moment, what did, was that Liam was telling him to never speak to Yogi again.

Gareki glared at Liam. "What do you mean, 'never bother him again'?" "Exactly as i said. I want you to stop bothering Yogi. Stop hurting him. Because that is all you do when you say such harsh things to him." Such harsh things? What was Liam talking about? Liam still kept his cold gaze locked on Gareki. "You know damn well what i mean." He said. He shook his head, almost like he was disgusted.

"Why are you telling me what to do?" Gareki asked. Leaning back he smirked. "Yogi's a grown up. He can take care of himself." Liam shook his head, his gaze lowered. "Taking care of himself would mean harming himself." He whispered. "What?" Gareki asked. Liam sighed. "I'm in charge of how Yogi lives for the time being. And i say, that if Yogi worsens in anyway..." Liam looked at Gareki. His eyes glowing brightly. His face covered in a shadow of his hat, but his eyes glowed. His grin wide, and dark. "Yogi will not be in circus. And for You. Well, you don't want to know what I'll do to you."

"So this is a threat?" Gareki asked. Liam shook his head. "No. This is a warning. Not just to you. But to everyone. I do not like you or anyone who hurst someone already deeply scarred." With that Liam stood and left.

Gareki sat there. Stunned. He watched Liam head over to Yogi. The young man smiled at the mismatched eyed boy. Yogi grinned and excitedly told Liam something, to witch Liam grinned back and replied with something funny. Of course whatever he said made Yogi laugh. That's how Gareki knew Liam said something funny. Nai ran up to he two, pointing wildly.

Gareki shook his head. Who was Liam to tell him what to do? He could talk to Yogi if he wanted to! He could be Yogi's friend! He already was, right? He stopped. No. A friend doesn't hurt a friend. And Liam said i hurt Yogi. How have i hurt him? Did i hurt him? Or was Liam lying? He honestly didn't know.

"Gareki?" Gareki looked up to see Tsukumo. She looked worried. Why? "Are you okay?" Gareki sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Yeah." "Are you sure?" Tsukumo asked. "Ye-" Gareki's breath caught in his throat. He shook his head slowly. "I...I'm not sure right now." Tsukumo nodded. "She sat next to Gareki. "Have you heard?" She asked. Her purple eyes watching Nai, Liam and Yogi fool around like children.

"Heard what?" Gareki asked. "Liam is in care of taking care of Yogi. He is threatening having Yogi removed from Circus." Gareki's eyes widened. So he wasn't lying. "What do you mean?" Tsukumo shook her head. "I don not know. No one will tell me anything. Not Hirato, Akari, the doctor, Liam...Not even Yogi." Tsukumo looked deeply bothered by this.

Gareki sat there. He didn't know what to say. Should he even say anything? He looked over to where the three where playing tag. He sighed. "I don't get this." Gareki said as he leaned back. He sighed as he looked at the sky. Tsukumo nodded. "If somethings wrong with Yogi..." Gareki glanced at Tsukumo. "I need to know. He's my friend." She said softly. Gareki said nothing. He glanced at Liam. "I only know that Liam said it wasn't a threat to anyone. "

"Just a warning,"

* * *

"Why did you let everyone go to the park?" John asked Hirato as he leaned against the wall. Hirato sighed. He handed the other a piece of paper. John's eyes widened. "This-" "Is a threat against Yogi and someone name Moriko. Yes, i know." "What are you going to do?" John asked. Not sure how to react to how clam Liam was being. "At the moment I'm in a tight spot."

"What do you mean?" "That threat is from the man from before." "And Liam says he'll take Yogi away if he believes Yogi to be in any danger." John said frowning. Hirato nodded. "I'm not sure if telling Yogi would be a good idea. Seeing how he reacted to seeing the man before. But if i don't tell him and he sees the man again, it will be like putting him and more people in danger. Either way. Liam will see this as something harmful towards Yogi."

John nodded. "Unless this is planned." John said. Hirato nodded. "I thought of that. But Liam had reacted in much the same way Yogi had. You can not fake that." John nodded. He looked at the letter and read it again.

Hello Circus.

I see you've found my little toys Yogi and Moriko. I'd like them back please. I've missed them so much. Please tell them so. Perhaps we could all play a game sometime soon? Would you like that Yogi? A game. You seemed to like them when we where little. You kept them all to yourself. Leading to your family's down fall. Your such a selfish boy.

Don't fret dears. We'll meet again. Just you and me. Moriko to. She'll be there. WE can all play like we used to. We'll have fun. I promise. Well, i promise i will.

See you soon,

:D

John read it again. IT was a simple note. Yet is seemed to be written in code. Game? What game? **[**The game! Damn. I just lost the game.**]** He looked to Hirato. "What does this mean?" "I'm not sure. But we'd better keep an eye on Yogi and Liam." John nodded. Looking back at the note. It was only a few lines long. Signed of with the image of a smiley face.

Yet he knew it meant much more than that. He wasn't sure he wanted to know all of the notes meaning.

* * *

Yeah. Like noted before. Some of this might be a bit rushed. But i just had to finish it. IT wouldn't leave me alone.

Bye.


	13. Chapter 13: Reasons mean nothing here

Hello! I changed Torio's character. I'm sorry! I know the people reading this are used to Trrio, as well, Torio. But i had to change the character a bit to help it build more and add to the history i had for it. I know this probably sounds like bull, but think off Torio as an unfinished character. I had started with Moriko/Torio but got stuck somewhere with the details. Moriko/Torio is two specific nationality's. (? Is that alright to say?). The character personality wont change, just the name. I'm sorry!

So, here the 13th chapter. Torio is now Liam.(Lee-am)

* * *

**R**eason. Reason: 1) The answer or explanation as a part of a belief. 2) A cause for acting, thinking or feeling a special way 3) To think things through to present an opinion, to conclude, to infer. Reason. Reasons. there was a reason her nickname was 'Red', a reason behind her insanity, A reason she went by her otherselve's name instead of her own, a reason behind all her brash actions,

A reason she was threatening to take Yogi away and out of Circus.

Who am i?

The words weren't foreign to her. It wasn't often that she asked herself that question, but that didn't mean that she didn't ask. Didn't wonder who she was.

Was she Liam or Moriko?

She was sure anymore.

She turned away from the window.

"I cannot let him become like this..." She whispered fiercely. "I wont let him lose everything like i have."

She left the room.

IT was a reason she strongly believed in. A reason to make sure Yogi was kept safe.

A reason he would get into trouble anyway.

* * *

**Y**ogi sighed again; he was so bored! He was in the medical room and not allowed to leave. Yogi turned and saw the door open. In came Nai, Eve, Tsukumo and Gareki.

"Hi Yogi!" Nai called smiling. Hi's from Eve and Tsukumo followed. Gareki said nothing,

"hello." Yogi said. "What are you all doing here?"

"We thought you'd be bored." Tsukumo answered politely. Nai nodded, agreeing with what she said.

"Thank you." Yogi said. He eyed the group. "Have any of you seen Red?"

"Who?"

"Liam. Red is a nickname." Yogi answered.

Gareki tensed slightly. No one but Eve Noticed.

Tsukumo shook her head. "No, i haven't. Sorry."

Nai shook his head.

Eve shrugged. "Haven t meet him yet. So i wouldn't know."

Yogi looked to Gareki, his violet eyes a bit wide. "What about you Gareki?"

"No." Was all he said. But he felt a twinge of guilt when Yogi looked disappointed. He tried to push it away. It wasn't his fault he hadn't seen the weirdo all day!

"Oh/ Well, what do you all wanna do?" Yogi asked, changing the subject, not noticing once how Gareki relaxed.

"Go any bored games?" Eve asked.

Yogi shook his head and shrugged. "I dunno." He said. After a moment, he stood up with a grin. he grabbed Nai and started spinning around with him. "Lets be planes!" He and Nai were laughing.

Eve and Tsukumo where talking, Yogi and Nai playing a game...When _he_ came in.

As soon as Liam entered he room everyone fell silent and stared at the miss-matched eyed boy.

"Wow, way ta make someone feel welcome..."He muttered.

"Hi Liam!" Nai greeted enthusiastically, waving his hand.

Liam grinned his Cheshire cat grin at Nai. "Hello Nai, everyone."

Eve stood. "Ah. Your Liam?" She asked, eying the strange boy.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm Liam McMurphy. Pleasure to meet you,...?"

"Eve" Eve said simply.

"Eve." Liam repeated with a quick nod. "Well. i just wanted to say i before i went to talk to Hirato...So,...Hi!"

Yogi grinned, then tilted his head to the side. "Why do you need to see Hirato?" he asked. Tsukumo and Gareki shared a brief glance.

Liam shook his head. "Nothing important. Just something I'm curious about is all."

Yogi nodded, not pushing the subject at all.

Gareki frowned. What made Yogi trust him so easily?

"Well, see you later!" Liam said as he left, lazily waving back at them.

"Bye!" Nai and Yogi called after him.

After Liam left Nai, Tsukumo and Yogi started talking. Eve went and stood next to Gareki.

"Liam seems like a nice person." Eve started.

"Tch." Gareki looked away.

"You don't like him."

"...No..."

"Why?"

"..."

Gareki wasn't sure 'why'.

Liam was polite, a little to hyper , could fight, was ok to talk to...

And image of Liam and Yogi at lunch appeared in Gareki's mind. Yogi was laughing at something Liam said, who was sitting a bit to close to Yogi for Gareki's liking.

Gareki blinked.

He didn't like Liam because of Yogi? that dint make sense to him at all!

Eve chuckled, drawing Gareki's attention back to her. She punched his shoulder and he placed an arm on it but said nothing. Eve's punches where strong!

"You tensed as soon as Yogi mentioned Liam, and glared at him as soon as you saw Yogi smiling at him when he walked into the room."

Surely she wasn't implying...?

"I wont _say_ anything, because only you can decide if what you feel is right or not. Okay? "Eve asked. Not waiting, or rather, not_ letting_, Gareki reply. "But if i find that you hurt  
Yogi..." Eve gripped his shoulder tightly and squeezed. "People always freak about older brothers, it the older **sisters** you have to watch out for." She grinned when Garkei grimaced in pain then let go.

Turning to the others Eve called, "Tsukumo! Shouldn't you start with Nai's lessons for today?"

Tsukumo looked up surprised. "Oh! I almost forgot. Thank you Eve." She said standing up. "come on Nai?"

Nai stood. "Bye Yogi."

"Bye Nai, Tsukumo, Eve." Yogi called as they left.

Gareki stood there still. Neither he nor Yogi said anything for a few moments. Gareki turned to leave, when Yogi called out to him.

"Gareki, wait!"

Gareki turned and looked at Yogi. the doorknob in his hand.

Yogi faltered. Gareki's face was blank, but he felt that Gareki was annoyed with him.

"Well? What is it? You cant just call out to someone then say nothing." the doorknob in Gareki's hand started to turn. Almost instantly, Yogi responded.

"please don't leave!"

Gareki's eyes widened at the fear and desperation he heard in yogi's voice. Yogi looked down, feeling like a fool.

"I-I don't want to be alone again so soon..."Yogi mumbled, as he fidgeted on his spot on the bed. "please..."

Gareki said nothing for a moment. Simply to shocked to speak.

"Y-you don't have to stay!" Yogi said frantically. He didn't want to bother the other. He didn't want to be a problem. "Y-you can leave. I was probably just being a baby again anyway. I-"

Gareki watched as Yogi began to panic a bit. He started walking towards the bed. He didn't like for you to be like this.

"Yogi." Yogi's head shot up at the sound of his name. "Shut up." Gareki sat on the bed.

* * *

Okay...m gonna cut it of there. I have most of the next chapter written out already. Promise! I'll start to fix it up and stuff but first i need to kinda fix the other chapter before this...please tell me what you think and again im sorry about the whole Torio now Liam thing!

Bye!


	14. Chapter 14: Goodnight

Hello again. Look! More Gareki/Yogi moments! BLah,blah,blah-to the story!

* * *

At first, Yogi sat there simply dumbfounded, simply staring at Gareki. Then he smiled brightly. "Thank you." He said honestly.

Gareki looked up at him, ready to ask why he was thanking someone who told him to shut up. Then he saw him.

Yogi was smiling. But it wasn't his usual grin. IT was a small smile. Just a turn of his lips. But it was _real_, it was _honest_, it was _true_.

Gareki's breath caught in his throat for a moment and he looked away. There was a soft blush on his cheeks. "Be quite." He muttered.

They sat in silence for a while. Yogi unsure of what to say, or if he should say anything at all. Gareki was thinking back to what both Eve and Liam said to him.

_'You tensed as soon as Yogi mentioned him, You glared as soon as you saw Yogi smiling at him...'_

_'You like him'_

_'You hurt him'_

"Gareki?"

Gareki looked up and iver at Yogi.

"Are you alright?" The older asked.

Gareki nodded.

Yogi looked down and started messing with the blankets. He was nervous. Gareki sighed. He looked at Yogi and asked, "Whats it like in Circus?"

Yogi looked up and grinned. "Fun...But hard work."

"Fun?" Gareki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not fun! Wait. I mean fighting varuaga and stuff like that isn't fun. I dont like to fight!" Yogi said waving his hands in front of him. His violet eyes wide.

A corner of Gareki's mouth twitched. "Then what did you mean?" He asked a bit teasingly.

"I meant that i like performing at the Circus performances." Yogi explained. "I like seeing all those people and kids smiling. I don't feel like i'm doing anything wrong."

Gareki stared at Yogi a bit. Yogi was to kind. He seemed unreal. At first, when Gareki met him, he thought Yogi was faking it. No one could be that kind he had thought. Yet there Yogi was. He wouldn't have lasted long where i grew up. Gareki thought, then immediately took it back. Yogi was strong. He could fight even if he didn't like too. He was in Circus.

"How are you in circus if you don't like to fight?"

Yogi stopped his rambling and looked at Gareki. He smiled sheepishly. "Uh. That's Hirato's doing."

Gareki faced him fully on the bed now."

"I went to circus to help take care of my little sister. It was just the two of us and i wanted to be able to take care of her. I was the oldest. There i met Hirato. I cant remember what happened exactly. In fact, parts are a bit of a blank to me, but Hirato was convinced that i was strong and could fight. he convinced them to let me join under him.

"I on the other hand, wasn't sure. I didn't and still don't like to fight."

"Then why?"

"Hirato says i saved him during our first 'mission'."

"You did?"

Yogi shrugged. "I don't remember much, so i guess i only have what Hirato tells me.

"We had gone on a simple mission. Checking information. Not really anything, ya know? But a huge Varuga came, i remeber someone laughing. A man. Then nothing. IT goes hazy. I remember a small room. Then feeling like all the muscles in my body where going to explode. Then dadging an attack, pushing Hirato out the way. Then waking up in the infirmary"

Gareki frowned. That really didnt sound like much.

"When i was let out the med room, Hirato told me i had saved his life. Said i had fought the varuga practically by myself. But i don't remember."

As Yogi was talking, his eyes began to drop. Yogi blinked sleepily, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

Gareki felt himself smirk. "Its late. Go to sleep Yogi."

Yogi shook his head. " M'wake" He mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Gareki rolled his eyes. "Barely. Go to sleep." He paused, then added. "I wont leave."

Yogi looked at Gareki. His eyes sleepy, with a hint of fear and hope in them. "Promise?" He asked.

Gareki nodded. "I promise. Now go to sleep." Yogi nodded, he laid down.

Gareki watched as Yogi's eyes fluttered close and his breathing evened out. The young man curled up slightly. He was asleep. Gareki looked out the window. It was dark outside. What time was it?

"Its late. You should get some sleep."

Gareki jumped slightly, his eyes widened. He turned and saw Liam leaning in the doorway. Liam's mis-matched eyes where trained on the window. Not really seeing it. Not really seeing anything really.

"What are you doing here?" Gareki demanded.

"Hush. OR you'll wake Yogi up." Liam said quietly. He walked into the room. Closing the door softly. He sat on the bed opposite of Yogi's with a sigh.

"How was your talk with Hirato?" Gareki found himself asking.

"A complete waste of time!" Liam snapped, a slight accent creeping in his voice. "He tol' me nuthing." Liam stopped and pushed hit hat back on his head, moving his slightly long hair out the way of his face. Gareki faintly realized he had never seen Liam without the hat.

Liam's eyes looked up and stopped on Yogi. He swallowed thickly. "If i'm right, then it wont mater if i take Yogi out of Circus or not. His mind'll collapse under the pressure."

Gareki frowned. "What do you mean?"

Liam looked at him and Garkei's breath caught in his throat with a slight gasp. Liam looked so...lost. A complete opposite of his usual Facetious, sarcastic, knowing attitude. His eyes wide and wet with unshed tears.

"I can't tell you. I wish i could but i can't." The can'ts sounded like cahn't.

"Why not?"

"He dosn' know! They ne'er tol' him! Fuckin' bastards!" Liam;s voice rose. "They dohn' know wha' it's like. Dohnt know what its like."

"Don know what whats like?" Gareki asked softly.

"They dohn' know what we go threw to make sure we stay in charge. To make sure they dohnt take over." AS he said this Liam was starring at Yogi. "To have afamily and lose it all. To be so damaged and hurt that you question everything. People, friends yourself...you sanity." Liam took a breath. " Having to go on even with that other self. The other self you wish you'd never meet or created, on purpose or not."

Other self.

Gareki frowned and starred at Liam. "What are you-?"

Liam stood.

"Get some sleep Gareki. We're all going out tomorrow." The accent was gone, and so was Liam.

Gareki sat in silence for a while. He looked at Yogi. Still asleep, still oblivious.

Other self.

Yogi's golden blond hair fell into his eyes. Gareki's hand reached out without his permission, and brushed it away. Yogi mumbled something incorrigible and leaned slightly into the touch. Gareki smiled without realizing he was.

"Good night." He murmured softly.

Gareki turned off the lights. He pulled Yogi's blankets over him. Then laid on the opposite bed of Yogi's. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Yay! Ez done. I'm working on the next chapter already! Yay! Again! I'm thinking that the next chapter will probaly be a kind of filler. I think i need to space some stuff out. My ideas kinda got tangled in my head so um...yeah... Anyway, thanks for reading!

Bye!


	15. Chapter 15: Secret thief

Hello! I'm, like, inspired to write more for Unwanted Memories. I dunno, recently i just keep getting ideas. It's awesome! Here ya go!

* * *

What a waste of time! Moriko thought furiously as she walked to the med bay. A complete waste of time and for what? No answers and even more questions! That bastard Hirato! Moriko was seething. She was dressed as Liam and it was almost to easy to slip into his personality. She sighed, pushing her anger away. This wont do. IT wouldn't do at all. She frowned. If i don't know what's wrong i cant help him. If i cant help him, he wont be getting help from anyone else and he'll-

**Say it**. Liam taunted.** Say it. Admit that you cant do shit for him.**

No!

**Say it!**

Make me!

**Stop being such a child. If you continue like this, he wont trust you. No one will.**

Shut up! I WILL HELP HIM! I WILL DAMN IT! I WILL!

Moriko stopped. She had to help him. She couldn't let him turn out like her.

She opened the door to Yogi's room. She saw Yogi asleep and Gareki sitting on his bed.

She sighed inaudibly. It was late. They all should have been asleep.

"Its late. You should get some sleep." Moriko said through Liam's voice.

Gareki jumped slightly, his eyes widened. He turned and saw Liam leaning in the doorway. Liam's mis-matched eyes where trained on the window. Not really seeing it. Not really seeing anything really.

"What are you doing here?" Gareki demanded.

"Hush. OR you'll wake Yogi up." Liam said quietly. She-he walked into the room. Closing the door softly. He sat on the bed opposite of Yogi's with a sigh.

"How was your talk with Hirato?" Gareki asked.

"A complete waste of time!" Liam snapped, a slight accent creeping in his voice. His earlier anger coming back almost full force. "He tol' me nuthing." Liam stopped and pushed hit hat back on his head, moving his slightly long hair out the way of his face. The hat keeping Moriko's long hair back and hidden as if to look like short hair.

Liam's eyes looked up and stopped on Yogi. He swallowed thickly. "If i'm right, then it wont mater if i take Yogi out of Circus or not. His mind'll collapse under the pressure."

Gareki frowned. "What do you mean?"

Liam looked at him and Garkei's breath caught in his throat with a slight gasp. Moriko felt frusterated and helpless. She couldnt do anthing the way things where now!

"I can't tell you. I wish i could but i can't." The can'ts sounded like cahn't. Moriko's accent seeping threw.

"Why not?"

"He dosn' know! They ne'er tol' him! Fuckin' bastards!" Liam's voice rose. "They dohn' know wha' it's like. Dohnt know what its like."

"Don know what whats like?" Gareki asked softly. Seeming to be geninigly concerned.

"They dohn' know what we go threw to make sure we stay in charge. To make sure they dohnt take over." AS he said this Liam was starring at Yogi. "To have a family and lose it all. To be so damaged and hurt that you question everything. People, friends yourself...you sanity." Liam took a breath. " Having to go on even with that other self. The other self you wish you'd never meet or created, on purpose or not."

Other self.

Gareki frowned and starred at Liam. "What are you-?"

Liam stood.

"Get some sleep Gareki. We're all going out tomorrow." The accent was gone, and so was Liam.

Moriko/Liam walked out the room and down the hall to where their room was. Liam changed. Moriko walked out the room. Her long curly black hair tied back with a red ribbon, black skinny jeans on her legs, a red t shirt and converse. She walked down the hall to the nurse's station.

Morio walked up to a nurse. "Excuse me Miss." Moriko said getting the nurse's attention. "Where did Akari go?" She asked smiling politely.

"He had to go to talk with Hirato."

"Ah. And the Doctor?"

"He went to bed for the evening."

"Thank you." Moriko said. She tipped her hat and turned away, making it seem like she was leaving. She wasnt of course. She calmly walked into Akari's office, making sure no one saw her. She silently closed the door behind herself. Moriko glanced around the room silently. Taking in every detail. Her eyes stopped on a filing cabinet. She opened a few drawers and shuffled threw them, making sure not to leave anything out of place. She found Yogi's file and took it out.

"Much to thin." She murmured, holding it in front of her. "Much to thin." She knew for a fact that Yogi had been in circus for quite some time. Having joined at a young age. Yet the file seemed to thin for that. Especially with Yogi's 'condition'. She opened the file and began looking threw it. Not moving any papers out of place. She frowned.

She had been right.

The only thing in the file was the basic necessity's of Yogi's health records and the like. Which was only a file with his basic information, such a his age and birthday. Nothing about his split personality Moriko was sure he had or and over exposure to valgura creating chemicals.

Moriko closed the file with a sigh. She placed it back; making sure nothing was out of place, then closed the drawer. She walked over to Akari's desk. Shifting threw papers and drawers. She pulled on the last drawer handle. IT wouldn't budge.

"Uh-oh. What's this?" She asked smirking. "Looks like our dear doctor Akari has something to hide." She knelt next to the drawer. She held up her hand, her nails grew slightly. "Hmm." She mused. "Not the pointer. or the funny one or my ring finger. Ah. The pinky!" She slipped her pinky nail into the lock and jiggled it around a bit. She heard a click and then she grinned. Slipping her nail out she opened the drawer.

Moriko shuffled around the drawer carefully until her fingers found an envelope. She grinned her Cheshire cat grin and took it out. She didn't want Akari to find out she was going threw his stuff. No one was to know. So she had to make this quick.

Moriko carefully opened the manila envelope and slid out the papers. She found Yogi's birth records and all other basic information. "Hmmmm. February 11th. Gotta remember that." She murmured. She skimmed threw the rest of the papers until something caught her eye.

She pulled the paper away from the rest. "Yogi joined the circus at nine?"

**'Such a young age. Wonder when he met him.'** Liam commented.

"Please dont mention him. Please." Moriko murmured, her eyes darkening slightly.

**'Alright, alright. Relax.**' Liam replied, calming her.

She nodded. "Okay." She continued reading.

She stood. She put everything back where it originaly was, except for that paper.

**'What are you ding?**' Liam asked lazily.

"Does it matter? Those bastards pissed me off. I'm gonna make 'em pay." Moriko muttered darkly. "Yogi's leaving."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Yeah. This was originally supposed to be just a kind of filler, but now I'm not to sure it is. Oh well, it gave me a bit of an idea for the next chapter. Let's see how that turns out. Hopefully it wont be to bad.

Bonus points for who ever can guess Moriko/Liam's accent first! Yes,i changed the chapter where i told what Moriko/Liam was. So for those who remember, yay you get a kinda cheat thing, for those who don't, good luck!

Yes I'm doing this for more reviews. They make me happy, don't judge!

Bye!


	16. Chapter 16: Karneval

Hello! Here's a new chapter. This one is sorta more of a filer one then the last one. Eh. whatever.

* * *

"Catch!" Liam yelled as he launched himself out of a tree.

Yogi gasped. His arms shoot out and he caught Liam. They spun in a circle before Yogi set him down. Liam grinned and Yogi gave a relived sigh.

"Ne, ne, Yogi. Good catch." Liam said lazily.

"You could have gotten hurt!" Yogi argued.

"Could have but didn't." Liam said, his eyebrow raised.

Yogi sighed.

Gareki watched all this. Silently cursing the mis-matched eyed boy in his mind.

Liam turned and waved Gareki and Tsukumo over. "Hurry up you two!"

Tsukumo smiled. "Come on." She said. They walked to where Yogi, Liam and Nai stood. The three grinning happily.

"Stop that." Gareki said.

Nai pouted, then smiled when Liam threw an arm around his shoulders. "Aw, it's alright Nai. Gareki's just still upset about this morning."

"You dumped a bucket of ice water on me."

"You slept in!"

"How did i sleep in when i was at the table for breakfast?"

"Then you where late!"

"Late for what?"

"I dunno! Before ostrich moon plate?"

Gareki's eye twitched. He was arguing with a friggin' psychopath! Liam had dumped a hue bucket of ice water on him this morning for no reason at all. He just snuck up behind Gareki and pulled the bucket out of nowhere! He was insane. Liam grinned. Silently and unconsciously confirming Gareki's thoughts.

"Let's go!" Liam said, dragging Tsukumo and Nai behind him. Yogi and Gareki followed.

Gareki glanced at Yogi out the corner of his eye. Yogi was grinning happily.

Doh'n know what is like.

Liam's words from before echoed in his head. Doh'n know what is like for us.

What the hell did that mean?

"Gareki. Gareki?"

Gareki looked at Yogi. "What?"

"The others are getting farther away." Yogi said pointing at the other three. They where further ahead.

Garkei cussed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did! You weren't paying attention." Yogi said, looking slightly hurt and offended.

Gareki looked away and sighed. Yogi was to oblivious of the way he affected him. ""Fine. Lets go." He grabbed Yogi's elbow and hurried after the other three.

"Ack! Gareki wait! Slow down!" Yogi stumbled after him, having been pulled into running so suddenly.

"Hurry up." Gareki replied. Not risking a look at Yogi.

They rushed to where the other three where. Tsukumo and Nai stood. they waved slightly when they saw them. Liam sat on the ground. He smirked when Gareki and Yogi got close.

"What took so long?" He asked. A teasing glint in his bright eyes. "Get distracted?" His eyes went from Gareki to Yogi and settled back on Gareki.

Gareki frowned at him, his cheeks heated. Nai, Yogi and Tsukumo looked confused. Liam simply kept smirking. "Shut up Liam." Gareki growled.

Liam grinned. "So mean Gareki!" He mock whined. Gareki scowled at him.

Liam stood. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going" Tsukumo asked.

Liam grinned at her. "It's a surprise!" He practically sang with his soft scratchy voice. "So hurry up!" He got up and began to walk away.

Tsukumo and Gareki shared a quick glance. Nai and Yogi were grinning at Liam. Liam glanced over his shoulder at them.

"Hurry up!"

They all hurried after the strange eyed boy with the Chesire grin.

Tsukumo frowned when she realized they where getting further and further away from the city. The passing buildings growing fewer and fewer. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just wait." Liam replied.

They continued to follow him. Soon they stopped at a locked fence.

Gareki looked at the fence, his face carefully blank. Tsukumo and Yogi looked at Liam confused.

"What are we doing here?" Tsukumo asked. "What is this place?"

Liam grinned and winked. "Why dont y'all have a look and tell me what this place is?"

Gareki opened his mouth to say something. When he saw Nai he stopped. Nai was staring intently threw the fence. "Nai?" Gareki called to the boy softly.

"I hear something." Nai said, his red eyes trained sharply on the other side of the fence.

"Hey! Liam! That illegal!" Gareki and Nai looked over to see Liam and Yogi at the lock. Yogi was trying to pull Liam away and the lock was in Liam's hand. His nails were longer. The tip of one in the tock, twisting around. Then CLICK. The lock feel open and to the ground. Liam smirked and pulled the gate open. "That's trespassing." Yogi tried to warn.

Liam rolled his mis matched eyes. "Oh, hush Yogi. Learn ta live a little."

Yogi frowned, looking a little upset.

Gareki smiled a little. 'Stupid Yogi' He thought fondly. He grabbed Yogi's arm again as he walked by, forcing him to walk with him. They walked in behind Nai and Tsukumo, who followed Liam threw the fence.

Tsukumo gasped. Gareki's eyes widened. "...No way..." Yogi breathed. Nai tilted his head confused and curiously. Liam grinned at them all.

"Welcome to the Karneval. That Karneval with a K not a C." Liam said, hands out stretched towards the run down looking rides. A faris wheel. A couple roller coasters. The tea cup ride. A few stands and tents with signs for food and psychics.

IT was old. Alot of it looked rusted an questionable. It was doubtful if anything would still worked, or if it did, whether it was safe or not.

Why would Liam bring them here?

"Okay. I bet your wondering why i brought you all here, right?" Liam continued, "We~ll I found this place a while back. I contacted a few friends of mine the other day."

"Yesterday?" Gareki asked, interrupting him.

Liam smirked. "Maybe. It's always a good thing to know people."

"Especially people who can get power working in run down circuses and owe you favors, right? Gareki asked again.

A mischievous look came into Liam's bright mis-matched eyes. "Especially so."

"You got the power working? Tsukumo asked, her purple eyes wide.

Liam rolled his bright eyes. "No. I got the potato people to dance the rain ritual and light their hair on fire with cheese. Yes, i got the power running, silly."

"What's this place?" Nai asked curiously.

Liam smiled at the young boy. "It's a circus, Nai. Like the places set up where Yogi and Tsukumo perform."

"What's wrong with it?" The red eyed boy asked, glancing around.

"IT shut down years ago. Not enough people coming my guess is. But a few rides should still good. A coupled of my friends set up a couple of coolers with food for us. I bet if we can clean up the kithcen stuff nice enough, we can make some good circus carnie food."

"I doubt that." Gareki muttered.

Liam frowned at him. "Oh. So negative. You can help me switch the power on." He grabbed Gareki's arm and dragged him with him. They walked to a building off to the side. Gareki followed Liam in. Gareki watched as Liam started flipping switches. Liam glanced at him."Here. You get the last switch."

"Why? You could have easily done everything yourself." Liam shrugged.

"Just thought you'd liek to flip the last switch. The one that would make everyone, Yogi especially, smile."

Gareki looked at him, then flipped the switch.

Nai, Yogi and Tsukumo jumped. All the lights turned on. The Karneval seemed to come to life right before their very eyes. The rides lights started up. Music began to sound threw the whole area.

"Wow."Nai looked around, his red eyes wide and sparkling.

"Amazing."Tsumumo breathed, her purple eyes filed with wonder.

Yogi looked around shocked. He smiled. "Yeah." He whispered.

Gareki and Liam walked up to the three.

"Ready to enjoy the Karneval?" Liam asked. The three turned and nodded excitedly. "Lets go then. The tea cup ride first, all of us. Then we split up." They followed Liam to the ride. They piled into a giant tea cup as Liam started the ride. As the ride started Liam jumped in. Sitting in between Tsukumo and Nai. The tea cup began to spin and Liam gripped the turner in the middle.

"Ready to go faster?" He asked. Nai nodded. Yogi and Tsukumo looked unsure. Gareki smirked.

"Lets."

Nai and Gareki grabbed the turner. The three began to spin the cup faster and faster. Liam and Nai laughed wildly. Gareki was laughing too, though not as wildly. Yogi was grinning, the wind tossing his hair in his eyes. Tsukumo looked a little dizzy. Soon the ride slowed down and came to a stop. Liam and Nai booed childishly. Yogi climbed out the tea cup dizzily. Gareki caught his arm before he could fall.

"Careful." He muttered.

Liam helped Tsukumo and Nai out the tea cup. "Alright. Let's get going." Liam grabbed Nai and Tsukumo's hands. "I call Tsukumo and Nai!" Liam yelled, dragging the two away. Liam looked behind to wink at Gareki. "Have fun!" He called back.

Yogi tilted his head to the side confused. Gareki blushed. 'Stupid brat' He thought angrily.

Yogi looked to Gareki. "What did he mean? How are we gonna get the rides to start?"

Gareki sighed. "Shush. He gave me a keycard so i could start the rides." Yogi nodded.

"Where should we go?" Yogi asked.

Gareki shrugged. Then a roller coaster caught his eye. "How about that?" He asked.

Yogi nodded with a shrug. "Okay."

They walked to the bigest rollwer coaster. Yogi walked to a cart and climbed in. Gareki walked over to the machine. He put the card in and set the ride for 3 minutes. He climbed into the cart behind Yogi quickly. Yogi had already pulled the seat bar thing across his lap. Gareki sat down and pulled the one in the cart down. IT came down with a cranking sound. IT closed with a loud hollow CLACK. Yogi looked up and frowned.

Yogi looked up and frowned. His seat didn't make that sound. Was it supposed to?

He turned to Gareki to ask, when the ride started up. The ride started up slowly, but was soon almost at the top. Yogi turned to Gareki.

"G-Gareki?"

Gareki looked at Yogi. Why did Yogi look so nervous?

"IS the bar supposed to make that click sound?"

"Yeah. IT means it's locked. Why?"

"Mine didn't?

* * *

Uh oh. Wonder whats gonna happen. Well, i know...sorta. Eh. Please review!

Bye!


	17. Chapter 17: The Rides

Yay! A new chapter! Sorry this was late. I lost the chapter i had written, lost the other two for Little L, school work and just general life kinda got in the way. I can't promise that i won't let it happen again but i can try to remember what i had written. So i''m sorry but this will have to do for now.

* * *

"Mine didn't" Those words echoed in Gareki's head.

"What?"

"Mine didn't click." Yogi repeated, his violet eys wide with fear. the roller coaster fell. Yogi grabbed the sides of the cart. The roller coaster turned and the bar flew off. Yogi began to slip. Gareki's eyes widened. He went forward to grab Yogi, only to have the bar across his lap get in his way.

"Yogi! Grab my hand!" Gareki ordered over the sound of the roller coster. Yogi, feeling panicked, did as told. He grabbed Gareki's hand, just as they were coming to a loop. They started up and Yogi stretched his legs and hooked his feet to the bars on the sides of the cart. His hands gripping Gareki's.

They went threw the loop.

They went up, their bodies being forced back into the seats by the force of it, turning upside down in a matter of seconds. Gareki had tightened his hold on Yogi's hands when that happened. Ten seconds later they were going threw another loop. This time, they stopped for a few seconds before continuing. As they went up another loop, the stopped completely While they hung upside down. They hung like that for a moment, before Yogi started slipping again. He began to fall out of his seat. Yogi gasped and Gareki did the only thin e could.

He grabbed Yogi's arms and yanked him out of his cart to pulled yogi o him, wrapping his arms around the 21 yr old's ribs and Yogi reacted instantly. Tensing first, then automatically wrapping his arms around Garki's shoulder's.

Yogi was leaning out of his seat, clinging to Gareki. 'What a wonderful time for a ride to stop." Gareki thought sarcastically.

"Let go."

Gareki looked at Yogi face. "What?" He demanded hoping, but knowing he hadn't, heard Yogi wrong.

"Let me go. I'll find a way o the bottom." Yogi said not meeting Gareki's eyes.

"Gareki looked down (or up) he was sure they were more that a hundred feet from the ground. He looked back at Yogi and said as calmly as he could manage, "Hell no."

"But-"

"NO. I never thought you suicidal." Gareki said sharply his eyes narrowed at Yogi.

"I'm not. I can try to get back down."

"You mean try to die."

"I don't-" Yog cut himself off when he saw Gareki's face. He looked angry. Yogi looked down and away. "Okay then, what am i supposed to do?" He murmured. Gareki opened his mouth to say something, when the ride started again. Gareki was forced back into his seat, pulling Yogi with him. Yogi's legs fell over the bar across Gareki's lap and his legs got tangled with Gareki's. Yogi's arms were still wrapped around Gareki's shoulders and Gareki's arms were still bound around Yogi's sides. Their faces now inches apart.

"G-Gareki?" Yogi stuttered his eyes wide.

The ride started heading up again. Gareki locked his legs around Yogi's, forcing the older man to sit in his lap, his arms still around his ribs. Yogi sat in Garki's lap, a blush on his face, with his arms still around Garkei's shoulders.

The ride went up, then stopped. It sat on the top of a hill for a few seconds then it started down. Yogi lifted a bit, but Gareki's arm's and legs kept him in place. As they fell, Yogi hid his face in Gareki's hair. Gareki felt the corners of his lips twitch a\up and he held Yogi closer.

"Such a scaredy cat. "He thought fondly. A part of his feeling almost glad Yogi's cart had been . A little bit. "Hang on." Gareki sad aloud. Yogi nodded and tightened his grip on Gareki's shoulder's just slightly. Gareki noticed and returned the action with his hold on Yogi in a reassuring way.

The roller coaster went up,twisted to the side and fell a little. Yogi kept his face in Greki's hair excepts to peek up a bit. Gareki felt himself smile. The ride fell a little, went threw a small loop, went up, fell slightly. The ride started up one last time. Slowly cranking up. It stopped just at the top. A moment passed. Then another. Then-

It went down.

* * *

Liam stretched his long arms over his head and sighed. "I'm bored!" He whined. Tsukumo sighed and shook her head. Nai looked all around at the rides, he stopped when one caught his eye.

"Hey, Liam, what's that?" He asked pointing to a small building with no windows.

Liam grinned,"That, little Nai, is the answer to our problems." He grabbed both Nai and Tsukumo's hands and lead them over to the small building.

"What is it?" Tsukumo repeated Nai's question. Liam grinned wider.

"A place of wonder and confusion. Home of frustration and spooky-ness. An ideal place for horror stories in a old abandoned circus like this."

"What is it?" Nai and Tsukumo repeated, both frowning a bit.

"A house of mirrors."

"A what?" Nai asked, tilting his head to the side. "Is that a house for a mirrors?"

Tsukumo shook her head. "No Nai, it is a maze like puzzle people try to get out."

"If they want to get out, why go in, in he first place?" Nai asked confuised.

"For fun. Mazes are hard to get out of, adding different types of mirrors adds more to the illusion and give people a challenge. They are generally confusing and can be frustration at times. Especially if you go in drunk."

"You've gone into a mirror house drunk?" Tsukumo exclaimed shocked.

Liam laughed and shook his head. "Of course not silly. I haven't a friend of mine has. I went in high."

"That doesn't make it better!" Tsukumo argued. Liam nodded agreeing.

"No, it doesn't. But the point is that Mirror houses are fun and hella creepy. Let's go!" He pulled the two with him to the small building, never taking notice of the strange shadow at the side of the building.


	18. Chapter 18: Unepected Surprises

The silence was thick and suffocating. They sat in the waiting room, all lost in their own thoughts. Tsukumo looked up at Gareki who sat across from her. He was staring at the ground, his face blank. She looked at 'Liam', who stood with her arms crossed. Her hat tipped casting a shadow over her face. Her hair was no longer scrunched up under her hat, and it fell in waves down her back. It was curly and messy, and dyed as well.

"Tsukumo." Hirato called her name and she turned her head to face him.

"Yes?"

"Come with me please." She stood and followed him out of the room. The walked to a room close to the one Yogi was in, close enough that they would be found if anything were to suddenly go wrong. The took a seat across from each other. "Tsukumo, I want you to tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out, understood?" She nodded.

Tsukumo took a breathe. "It all happened so fast..."

"We followed Liam into the house of mirrors. Nai right behind Liam, and myself behind Nai. To keep an eye on him. We wawlked around. There were all types of mirrors, and they were all huge. We looked around for a while, i think we might have been lost, but Liam didn't seem to likely to admit that anytime soon. Then Nai, he just, he just took off. He stopped completely, like he had heard something.

"Hey, what's up Nai?" Liam asked the small boy. Then Nai took off. He ran past Liam, who missed when he tried to grab the small boy. We took off after him, but he got ahead, we didnt know where he could have gone. "Come on."Liam said and i followed him. We found our way back out, but after who knows how long. We heard the sound of some sort of crash, ad we took of towards it. We found Gareki, Yogi, Nai and that man from before. The man had Yogi, and, Yogi." Tsukumo took a breathe.

"He was gone. His eyes were blank, he looked so empty. Gareki, and Liam looked so angry. Liam's eyes-they were almost black again! And Nai, was hiding behind Gareki, he looked so afraid. Liam started speaking, i don't know how, but he and Yogi know that man from somewhere. Liam said." Aw, isn't that nice, you've come to visit us. I thought you only played with good boys?" I-I didn't understand what he meant, b-but the man and Yogi did." Tsukumo took another ragged breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. "The man, threw Yogi aside, and called out those two huge post human. Liam launched himself at the man, but the post human got in the way. The other one went to Gareki and Nai, so i went to help them. I didn't see what happened while we fought, but, I heared a scream."

"Yogi was on the floor bleeding, the post human was dead, Liam was hurt badly, and the man had Nai. He said, "It was fun seeing you two again, but I don't play with broken toys," Then, h-he took Nai!" Tsukumo chocked. Hirato placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back." He said. Tsukumo nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

* * *

Gareki stared at the ground. It all felt so, unreal. He glanced at Liam from the corner of his eye. "What are you?" Liam didn't answer. "What are you?" Gareki demanded again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What else could i mean, what the hell are you? You can't be human, not with that kind of strength." Gareki accused. Liam looked at him, her hat casting a shadow over her eyes.

"I am what i am. I'm the same thing as Yogi. " Her lips twisted up a bit into a dark smile. "A broken toy." She turned away. "Tell me if anything changes, I'll be in the room." With that she left. Leaving Gareki alone to his thoughts.

Gareki held his head in his hands.

IT had all happened so fast.

* * *

The roller coaster flew down and Yogi was pushed more into Gareki. Soon the ride pulled to a stop. The bar lifted up, forcing Yogi to try and climb out awkwardly and clumsily. Garkei got out and caught Yogi' s elbow as he stumbled a bit. "Uh, thank you Gareki." Gareki didn't answer, instead looking away from Yogi.

They both stood there a few minutes, neither trusting themselves to speak just yet. What could they say? "Um, what do you want to do Gareki?" Yogi asked, feeling uncertain of himself.

"We should find the others." Gareki said, and felt like punching himself. That's not what he had wanted to say. IT was to late now to change his mind, because Yogi had agreed and started walking already. He followed after the young man.

they had walked around. Looking for the other three, when Gareki noticed Yogi looking at the farris wheel. He wanted to scold him, but couldn't when he saw the look of longing on his face. "C'mon." He said and walked over to the giant wheel shaped ride. yogi followed, confused,

"Gareki, why-"

"You wanna ride, right?" Gareki asked, cutting him off. "Shut up and get in. Besides, we could get a better view from up there." Yogi grinned and nodded. They started the ride, and quickly climbed into a safe cart. Gareki had checked twice, to be safe. The ride started up slowly and they rose. Their cart shaking just once, and swinging lightly as they went higher and higher.

Gareki felt slight panic rise in his belly, but it dissipated when he looked at Yogi. The man seemed to completely oblivious to any potential danger. He was so absorbed with their surroundings, taking in every detail of the run down carnival that they wondered into. It brought a slight smile to Gareki's lips. Nothing more than a twitch to the corners of his mouth. But it was enough. A warm feeling settled in his stomach and he felt content.

"Hello, pet."

A chill ran down Yogi's spine. No, not now. yogi and Gareki turned their heads, standing on the cart above them, was the man from before. He grinned at them, his teeth yellow and nasty. "The boy isn't here? What a shame, i was hoping we could play." The man said, grinning at the two.

"Leave Nai alone!" Yogi yelled.

"Oh, what's this? Yelling at Master, this won't do." The man lunged foorward and tackled Yogi out of the cart. The fell down, Yogi manage to kick the man off of him and grab on to a passing Cart. The man landed on the ground and took off. yogi follwoed after.

"Yogi!" Gareki called, stuck in the cart until the ride was over, or at least until he was close enough to the ground to jump out.

Yogi chased after the man. He had to get to Nai before him. He couldn't let Nai get hurt. Not like he had been. So he ran after the man, soon he lost him but he kept running. He searched until he saw Nai. "Nai!" He called, and then he felt a pain in his side. He flew a couple feet to the left, he held his side as he tried to sit up. He saw the man and glared.

"That's no way to look at you master, pet." the man sneered.

"Yogi!" Gareki yelled as he ran up to them. He stopped when he saw the man. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

The man grinned. "The names Zar. You can call me master." He was sudden;y next to Yogi. yogi gasped and tried to get away, but Zar was to fast. He grabed yogi and pulled him angainst himself. He grabed Yogi face and smiled. "Isn't that right Yogi?" He ripped the Bandage off of Yogi's face and dropped him. Yogi fell to the ground, he laid there completely limp. Then his body convulsed. He shook and twitched,then stopped. He sprang up, his hair silver.

"Well, hello 'master' can't say i'm glad to see you." Yogi sneered happily. the man smirked.

"what a horrible thing to the say to the man who made you strong."

"Made me strong, hmm? What a peculiar way of training someone you have, most would mistake it fro, breaking people." Yogi stepped forward, and the man stepped back. Nai looked confused and terrified. The man focused on him.

"Little boy, why don't you play with us."

"Like hell." Gareki said, stepping in front of Nai.

"Nai!" Liam and Tsukumo ran up to them.

The man grabbed yogi and whispered something in his ear. Yogi didn't move, his hair turned blonde again, but something was off. He looked empty and defeated. He looked like he had given up.

" Aw, isn't that nice, you've come to visit us. I thought you only played with good boys?"Liam said, his nail's growing as he got into a fighting position.

"To many people." The man sighed. He snapped his fingers. "Come out to play pretties." Two huge post humans jumped out of the shadows. Their skin bulging and stretching. Liam growled, his eyes darkening but not turning black. He lunged at the man, only to have one of the post human get in the way, as another one lunged at Gareki.

Gareki shot at it and Tsukumo jumped and kicked it down to the ground. IT got back up again and made a grabe at Tsukumo. Gareki distracted it by shooting at it, giving Tsukumo enough time to kick it in the head a couple times. IT fell to the ground and Gareki shot it in the head.

Liam jumped as he post human went to hit him. He flipped towards it and brought his hand down, running his 'claws' down it's 'face'. IT screeched and he jumped away. The monster charged at him and he dodged, jumping forward to kick it in the head, dazing it fr a bit before he tore half it's face of with his claws.

The monster swung and slashed down his shoulder and side. Liam almost screamed as he fell to one knee. The monster went to hit him again, but he rolled out the way. when it finally went down, he had a fair share of blood on him. "Such a messy way to fight." He sighed.

"Aaaaagghh!" All heads turned towards where the scream had come from. The man held Yogi by his shirt, as if Yogi was disgusting garbadge. He let go and Yogi fell to the ground. He was covered in blood and so was the man. The man snapped his fingers and something flew past them. A small post human, and in it's jaws an uncounscious Nai.

"Nai!" Tsukumo and Gareki yelled.

"Bye Bye for now." The man said and he disappeared as smoke filled the area.

"Nai!"Tsukumo yelled, running forward to try and get to them. but when the smoke cleared, they where gone. Not a trace left behind. Nothing. Liam knelt next to Yogi.

"Come on yogi, stay with us." He said. "Shit!" He tore off his bloodied jacket to rip at his shirt. Using the good, clean half of his shirt, Liam tried to stop Yogi's bleeding. In doing so, he left 'himself' rather exposed. Gareki ran up to the two, he took off his jacket to replace the now blood soaked remaint of Liam's shirt.

"Put your Jacket on. We can see you shoulder and side." Liam looked down. He had ripped the right half off his shirt off, leaving his shoulder and part of the side exposed. Showing that 'his' body was wrapped. A certain area of 'his' body.

"Hahaha." Liam chuckled, no longer forcing their voice. "Name's not really Liam." She said. "I'm Rinji's little sister. The one the doctor talked about."

"What is your name?" Tsukumo asked. Liam looked at her bloodied hands, then put on her jacket.

"We have to call the others. Yogi's bleeding to fast and to much." So that's what Tsukumo had done. She contacted Hirato, and they had been picked up. Yogi was put into intensive care, and Liam was patched up.

* * *

"Damn it! DammitDammitDammit!" Liam punched a wall. Her fist going threw it. If only just barely. The metal dented badly, a bit ripping threw and her knuckles had to be broken, if anything badly bruised. She fell to her was all her fault. If only she hadn been faster, if only she hadn't been weak. no.

If only she had killed him when she had the chance so many years ago. If she had, none of this would happen.

**But then you'd be alone.**

"I am alone!"

**You still have me~**

"I don't want you!"

**Ouch so mean landlord.** He laughed.

"I swear to god Liam, just shut up!" She hissed sliding to the floor.

**But Moriko, I don't wanna shut up.** Liam laughed mockingly. **Aw, don't cry.**

"You said you would leave."

**Doll, i can't leave until you can make me leave. So, I guess i'll be here a while, huh?**

"Shut up!" She screamed. Liam went quite. Tears welled up in Moriko's mis-matched eyes,"Just shut up already." She sobbed. "I can't...take it anymore." she sat in Yogi's room and cried.


	19. Chapter 19: Teasings and Realizations

It's quite and loud, warm and cold, all at the same time. It's confusing, but nice none the less. Like floating on a cloud, which he finds, is exactly what he's doing. Sitting up he sees an endless blue sky filled with hundreds of dozens of white, fluffy marshmallow clouds. So peaceful, so amazing, just absolutely wonderful.

A raindrop falls onto his cheek

Then more and more fall. Soon it's raining softly, then pouring. What happened? Where was the peaceful blue sky? Where did the fluffy white clouds go? Where had this storm come from?

**It's time to wake up now.**

He sat up quick, gasping for air he couldn't seem to breathe. Hands grabbed his shoulders and someone called his name. Everything seemed miles away. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Everything slowed back down. He looked around and saw he was in one of the ship's medical room.

"Yogi?" Yogi blinked and looked to his left. There sat Gareki, with a concerned look on his face? That couldn't be right. Where was Nai?

Nai!

Yogi tried to jump out of bed. A sharp pain flared in his chest and he fell back down.

"Stop moving around, you'll reopen you wounds." Gareki said as he laid the young man back down. Yogi let him, staring at the celing.

"Where's Nai?" He asked. Gareki paused and looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "Where's Nai?" Yogi asked again, fearing the answer he already knew.

"Our old master has him." They both turned their heads to see Liam standing at the door.

"Liam?" Gareki asked.

"Morkio." Yogi corrected softly.

"Moriko McMurphy. Sorry this couldn't be done under more pleasant arrangements." the girl said, shaking their hands. Her hair was let down and she wasn't wearing her hat. Showing bright red roots at the top of her head.

Dyed hair? Gareki thought.

She wore a short red button up dress that reached her mid thighs. She wore black skinny jeans and black boots. Her hat was in her left hand. She placed her hat upon her head, covering her bright red roots.

Her mismatched eyes glowed, but it was clear she was anything but happy.

"Yogi, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"That isn't important. We need to find Nai." Yogi said, trying to get up again.

"We can't find him if we don't know where to look and you won't be any help if your injuries keep you from fighting. Shut up and lay back down." She ordered when Yogi opened his mouth to protest. "You are under my care now, remember? If your going to be any help, you have to be in good condition before you are allowed to do anything."

Gareki narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't like her tone towards Yogi. How was this taking care of him?

She took a seat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing one of Yogi's covered calfs in an attempt to comfort him."We all want to find Nai, Yogi, maybe us more than others. But we won't be much help if we can't _help_, understand?" She said softly, almost motherly.

"You..you want me to remember?" Yogi asked weakly.

"Fuck no!" Moriko snapped harshly. "That's the last thing i want. What i want is for you to be happy and healthy, little Nai ridding on your back as you act stupid." Moriko smiled. "I want you to get better. I want you to live,_ really live_. You have something to live for, people to love and so much to see and experience." Gareki and Yogi blinked at her, startled. Her harsh and emotional response stunning them. The tall woman stood.

"There's some things i need to attend to, Gareki, walk me to the door?"Even though is was voice as a question, they all knew it was a demand. Gareki stood.

"I'll be right back." He told Yogi, he quickly followed Moriko out the door. Yogi frowned slightly as he watched the two walk out of the door.

"Did you think about what i told you earlier?" Moriko asked. Gareki blinked at her confused. "About you liking Yogi. What i said after, well, i don't know your past and you don't know mine. I twas wrong to assume you didn't live hard like Yogi and i had, but," She looked at Gareki, "That's not what i want to talk about."

"what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what. I want you to be completely honest with me. Tell me what you think, how you feel about Yogi." She said. "You like him right? You like like him." Like like? What they hell where they, elementary school kids?

"You know what i mean Gareki, you really like and care about him. I just wonder how far and how much that feeling goes."

"He's..."He's what? Gareki thought. amazing.

Gareki blinked. What the hell-?

"Hahahaha! You still don't get it?" Moriko looked at him at surprised but very amused look on her face. "You really need to think this over. Let's start with this, i say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind, yea?" He shrugged. What the hell, they where almost at the entrance anyway.

"Sky." Moriko said.

"Blue." Gareki responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Orange."

"...The fruit."

"White."

"...Nai."

"Come on, taking to long to respond, hurry up." Moriko reprimanded. "Tsukumo."

"Strong."

"Hirato."

"Annoying."

"Books."

"Library."

"Tomato."

"Red."

"Violet."

"Eyes."

"Jewels."

"Eve."

"Gun."

"Mine."

"Boom!"

"Explosion."

"Love."

"Yogi." Gareki stopped and stood with his eyes wide and his mouth open. He blinked at Moriko, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"You better do something soon then. Yogi is dense when it come to things like this, at least, when it's directed to him. You might want to start slow, no surprising him, thought it'd probably benefit you to. Don't want you freaking out and havin' a heart attack now. What if some big meanie steals Yogi away for himself?"

Gareki could picture a big shadow figure trying to stal away Yogi, and Yogi fighting it and running to him. He felt the tips of his ears start to burn. He shook his head quickly. What the hell was he thinking?

"One more time before i go." Moriko laughed softly. Gareki glanced up. They where at the entrance.

"Alright." he sighed, the heat in his cheeks dying down.

"Bed."

"Yogi." Gareki stopped and spluttered, looking at the wide grin on Moriko's face.

"Oooooohhhh, Gareki~ Someone's got a dirty mind."

"I d-didn't mean it like t-th-_that_! I meant him sleeping!" Gareki stuttered, his face red.

Moriko tsked shaking her head. Her grin seemed to be even wider now. "Well, that doesn't really sound any better. Rather creepy if you ask me." She laughed. "See you later kid. Tell Yogi to be good and that he listens to you until i get back. Don't go crazy with that now." She winked at him and left.

Gareki was left standing at the entrance, his face burning bright red as he hoped Moriko's grin split her face in half.

* * *

I dunno, i had to. A bit of a fill while i get back the hang of things. I have slight idea for what happens next. Please review!

Bye~


	20. Chapter 20

The wind whipped past Moriko as she rode the motorcycle. Her eyes peered out the tinted eye screen as she mentally mapped out the directions. She pulled up to a building and removed her helmet, replacing it with her hat. She parked her bike and climbed off. Making her way into the building.

Moriko's mismatched gaze caught every detail of the building as she walked past the front desk and up the stairs. She walked down a hallway and stood in front of a door marked 209. She knocked on the door and waited. A man with graying hair opened the door. He gasped and tried to slam it shut, but Moriko kicked him down, forcing her way into the apartment.

"What do you want?" He gasped, laying on the floor his eyes wide and terrified.

**Pathetic.**

_Not now!_

"You know what i want." Moriko leaned over him, her eyes staring straight into his. They started to darken around the edges just slightly. "Where is he?"

"I-d don't" She pulled back suddenly and narrowed her eyes.

"Now, now. I'm not in the mood for games, and you know as well as anyone how short our patience can be when tested." She grinned slightly. "Liam has never been against violence, and i've not let him have any fun for quite some time. Tell me what we want to know, or I'll turn you into his next play toy!" Her eyes flashed black for a moment and it was all it took.

The man's eyes widened and he trembled. "I don't know where he is. I have some places in mind, but they're all abandoned building and those never appealed to him before!"

"Addresses." Moriko demanded.

**What are you gonna do when you find him?**

_Don't ask stupid questions. You know exactly what **you're** gonna do._

* * *

Yogi blinked at the ceiling. Where was Gareki? He had left with Moriko almost half an hour ago. He sighed, shifting in bed as he tried to get more comfortable. He grinned suddenly and jumped out of bed. He could go find Gareki. "What are you doing out of bed?" Or not. He looked at the door and saw Tsukumo.

"I was gonna go find Gareki." He answered rather sheepishly.

"He's alright Yogi, he had to go take care of something. He'll be back soon, now get back into bed." Tsukumo said. Yogi pouted and did as told. "Doctor and Akari recommend that you stay in bed for a week, you are also not allowed to participate in any circus acts until you are better."

"What? That's not fair!" Yogi whined, while his mind drifted off to Nai. That wasn't fair. Nai was kidnapped and he was stuck in bed with no way of helping him. Useless.

Tsukumo placed a hand on his shoulder. "We want you to get better Yogi. Everyone." Yogi said nothing. There wasn't anything he could. At least, nothing he could say to Tsukumo. Minutes later Tsukumo left the room, not bothering to tell Yogi to stay put. They both knew he wouldn't. He hated saying in the hospital wing of the ship. It wasn't to long after she left that Yogi did as well.

Yogi hummed lightly as he walked down the hall of the ship. He had been trying to find Gareki for the past few minutes but to no luck. He couldn't seem to find the boy anywhere. He soon found himself standing in front of the room Moriko was staying in. He blinked and knocked on the door, hoping the tall girl was back. The door opened and he glanced inside. No Moriko, but there where some folders and papers on a round table near the wall in front of the bed.

He frowned lightly. He should just leave, but there was something odd about those folders. He sighed and turned to leave, when he noticed a sheep in the room. It was walking around, not really doing anything, but it shouldn't have been in Moriko's room.

_ It must have wondered in by accident._ Yogi thought, remembering how the door was open.

"Come here, Sheep. We shouldn't be in Moriko's room." The sheep looked at him, giving a soft "Bah." Before making it's way over to the door, accidentally bumping into the table as it passed by it. The table move slightly and a couple papers where knocked off. Yogi sighed and walked over to the table. He couldn't leave Moriko's stuff on the floor, then she'd know someone had been in her room and she'd think they'd gone through her stuff.

Yogi kneeled and began to pick up the papers. He stood and couldn't help but glance at the papers as he went to put them back. "Huh?" Yogi frowned at the paper.

_Why does Moriko have documents on ME in her room?_ Yogi picked up a couple more papers. _This one two. This one as well, and this one_ two! "Why does Moriko have documents on me?" Yogi thought out loud. He sat at the desk and began to shift threw the papers.

Some of the papers looked normal. Like any other lisence or medical paper for some one to have. Others...Others were a foreign page of words he'd never seen before.

"What are all of these?"

Then a paper caught his eye. It was black and white like all the others,but there was something different about the page. Something wrong.

"Test 5931 Post Human immunity test."


	21. Chapter 21

Moriko parked her bike and made her way towards the ship. Intent on finding Hirato and the rest of the crew to plan the rescue of Nai and the capture of his kidnapper. As soon as she was in the ship she called out the standard greeting.

"I'm home." she called, looking around for the sheep. One soon appeared but it walked hurriedly, it's body language reading worry and distress. "What's wrong Sheep?" She asked, and the sheep grabbed her sleeve in it's teeth. With a tug that meet no resistance, the sheep began to lead her to her own room.

Dread began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Carefully Moriko drew out a well hidden knife from a pocket in her pants. She crept slowly after the sheep as it lead her forward. When they reached the door Moriko shsheep the sheep away. She pushed the door open and rushed in.

At the table shifting through classified and non classified documents of one circus member; sat the circus member himself.

"Yogi? What are you doing in here?" The false ravenette approached the blonde carefully. "Yogi?"

"What are all of these?" Yogi spoke quietly. "Why didn't I know about this? _Any__ of this?__" _

Moriko walked over to the table and Yogi carefully. She tucked the knife back into it's hidden pocket and placed a hand on Yogi shoulder. He didn't look at her. His face was shadowed by his messy golden hair and his knuckles were white. The papers he held gripped tightly in his fists.

"Here, give those to me. Let's go talk to Hirato about this." Yogi's grip on the paper loosened and he leaned forward towards he table, his body suddenly still and tense.

"Yes, let's talk to Hirato." It was no loner Yogi's voice or hair color. It was no longer Yogi who sat before her in the room. Moriko flew back a couple steps at the realization. She drew out her knife and took a fighting stance.

"Stand down." She commanded and the silver haired Yogi stood. "I said: stand down."

"Yes, yes I heard you already. And I have to say," He turned to her. " That doesn't sound fun at all." Not Yogi lunged.

* * *

**Crash!**

Tsukumo looked up at the loud sound. She walked out of her room towards the sound of the noise. She saw Hirato a bit a head of her.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Don't know, let's go see." Hirato said as he walked. They hear a loud shout and began to run.

"Stop!" Moriko yelled. Hirato and Tsukumo stopped at the sight. Yogi had Moriko pinned to the wall, a hand at her throat. Moriko had a knife pressed to Yogi's in turn.

Yogi turned his head and grinned wickedly when he saw Hirato. "Hello Hirato, we have a lot to talk about." He lunged at Hirato. Moriko grabbed at him, managing to gain his attention for a brief moment. He turned and punched her in the face, knocking her down.

Tsukumo jumped at Yogi, trying to hold him still and Hirato grabbed his arms. Yogi turned his head to look at Hirato when the man pulled his arms behind him. He growled and twisted his body in their hold. He kicked at Tsukumo and tried to bite Hirato. He turned and shoved his shoulder at Hirato. Using his weight to push Hirato back and loosen his hold on him. Yogi then shoved the other away, pushing Tsukomo back as well.

Moriko lunged Yogi just as Gareki ran into the hall, Akari right behind him. The blond doctor's eyes widened but he went to work quickly. "Hold him down!" He commanded as he ran towards the struggling Moriko and Yogi.

Hirato and Tsukumo jumped back into action. The three grabbed at Yogi, trying to hold him down for Akari. The doctor grabbed Yogi's arm, pulling a needle from his lab coat pocket, he injected something into Yogi.

Within seconds Yogi's body relaxed, his eyes fluttering as he fought the drug to stay conscious. In a couple minutes, Yogi was knocked out and his hair was back to it's golden blond color.

Moriko pulled away from the unconscious young man. Keeping her gaze downcast she turned towards Akari, and punched him in the face. He fell back while Moriko stood. "You carry drugs to knock 'em out? What kinda shit is that?" She yelled.

"It's a necessary safety precaution!" Akari defended.

"Bullshit! It wouldn't have ta be if ya bastards jus told him!" she shot back. She took a breath before continuing, "I'm taking him off this ship tomorrow."

"What?" Tsukumo exclaimed, shocked and confused. "Why?"

"To give him some space and let him come to term with things on his own." She looked at Hirato and Akari. "After what he found, I imagine he won't really want to see anyone." She grabbed one of Yogi's arms. "Help me get him to his room." Hirato helped pick Yogi up. They carried Yogi off wih Akari following close behind.

Gareki watched as they walked away. He frowned, glancing at the wide open door. What he found? What did that mean?

"Gareki? Are you ok?" Tsukumo asked, looking at him with concern. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to my room." He said. Tsukumo nodded.

"Want me to walk you over?" Gareki shook his head. "Ok. I need to go find Eve. I'll see you later." He nodded, waiting until Tsukumo was gone before he walked to the door.

With the faint realization that it was Moriko's room he was walking into, Gareki pushed the broken door and entered the room.


End file.
